Is This Something Called Love?
by peblish
Summary: Joonmyun. Seorang namja berparas manis, baik hati, murah senyum dan sederhana. Yifan. Seorang namja angkuh, dingin, cuek dan kaya-raya. Kemudian, dua orang yang sama sekali berbeda itu bertemu. Bertemu, dan... Saling jatuh cinta. /a krisho, krisuho, sukris, suris, krisu, krissu fanfiction/ CHAPTER 7 UPDATED!
1. The Beginning

peblish

presents

a krisho fanfiction

_**"Is This... Something Called Love?"**_

Cast:

- Kim Joonmyeon / Suho EXO

- Wu Yifan / Kris EXO

- Kim Jongin / Kai EXO

- Oh Sehun / Sehun EXO

Pairing:

KrisHo for sure~ ^^ and a little bit SeKai / KaiHun ~ XD

Genre:

Yaoi, Romance, Little Humor, School-Life

Enjoy, happy reading, and don't forget for rnr ~ ^^

JoonmyunㅡKim Joonmyun. Seorang namja berparas manis, baik hati dan murah senyum. Joonmyun adalah anak tunggal dari sebuah keluarga sederhana. Ayahnya sudah meninggal saat Joonmyun masih berumur 5 tahun sementara ibunya mencari nafkah dengan membuka sebuah toko kelontong kecil di rumahnya. Joonmyun dan ibunya tinggal di sebuah rumah mungil di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Joonmyun sangat menyayangi ibunya. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal, Joonmyun tahu bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya panutan hidup keluarganya. Joonmyun juga tahu, semenjak ayahnya tiada, ibu Joonmyun bekerja semakin keras. Selain menjaga toko kelontong di sebelah rumahnya, beberapa kali ia sering melihat ibunya membuat beberapa bungkus makanan kecil dan menitipkannya di toko kue yang ada di depan rumahnya. Joonmyun sama sekali tidak tega melihat ibunya bekerja sendirian seperti itu. Maka dari itu, Joonmyun semakin giat belajar agar ia dapat menghidupi ibu dan dirinya sendiri di dunia yang keras ini. Joonmyun ingin membanggakan ibunya, bagaimanapun caranya.

Joonmyun adalah seorang siswa yang cerdas. Namanya sudah beberapa kali menjadi perebut medali emas di sejumlah olimpiade tingkat nasional. Semua guru di sekolah memuji dan cukup menyeganinya. Seperti halnya tak ada gading yang tak retak, Joonmyun juga tidaklah sebegitu sempurnanya. Walaupun ia menguasai seluruh bidang pelajaran akademik, Joonmyun cukup lemah di bidang pelajaran atletik. Joonmyun membenci olahraga semenjak ada sebuah bola basket melayang tepat mengenai kepalanya beberapa tahun yang lalu di sekolah dasar.

Meskipun berotak encer dan banyak dipuji oleh guru, Joonmyun tidak pernah menyombongkan dirinya di depan teman-temannya, mungkin itulah salah satu faktor mengapa ia mempunyai banyak teman.

Joonmyun memang berteman dengan semua orang dan mengenal semua orang, tapi tidak dengan Yifan...

Joonmyun tidak, tidak pernah mengenal Yifan. Mengenal Yifan lebih dekat.

...

YifanㅡWu Yifan. Seorang namja dingin, angkuh dan cuek yang lahir dari sebuah keluarga kaya-raya dan berada. Hubungan kedua orangtua Yifan tidak terlalu baik. Ayah Yifan adalah seorang kepala keluarga yang keras dan suka main tangan sehingga hari demi hari menimbulkan rasa benci dan dendam pada diri Yifan. Sementara ibunya hanyalah seorang yeoja yang hanya peduli dengan harta dan perhiasan mahal semata.

Kalau orang-orang selalu berkata 'keluarga adalah anugerah terbaik yang Tuhan berikan untuk mereka', mungkin Yifan adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak sudi untuk ikut berkata seperti itu.

Yifan benci, Yifan sangat membenci keluarganya.

Yifan bukan contoh orang yang serius dalam belajar. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak hukuman dan hari-hari skors yang ia terima saking seringnya ia tidak mengerjakan tugasnya ataupun karena ia tak pernah memperhatikan gurunya di kelas. Sejumlah guru selalu memandangnya dengan pandangan benci ataupun tidak suka, tapi Yifan tidak peduli. Sekolah ini dibangun di atas tanah milik ayahnya, jadi mau seberandal apa Yifan di sekolah, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari sekolah.

Yifan tidak punya banyak teman. Teman terdekatnya mungkin hanya Jongin dan Sehun, siswa-siswa yang reputasinya sama buruknya dengan Yifan. Tak urung tiga sekawan itu dihukum bersama-sama karena ulah mereka yang suka membuat keributan di sekolah.

Yifan memang tidak punya banyak teman dan tidak berteman dengan banyak orang, termasuk dengan Joonmyun...

Yifan tidak, tidak pernah mengenal Joonmyun. Mengenal Joonmyun lebih dekat.

...

Dan kemudian, dua orang yang sama sekali berbeda itu bertemu...

Bertemu, dan...

Saling jatuh cinta.

...

"Joonmyun-a~ apa kau ada waktu siang ini? Kalau ada waktu, bisakah kau ikut denganku ke perpustakaan sepulang sekolah? Ada beberapa soal Fisika yang ingin kudiskusikan denganmu."

"..."

"Joonmyun-a?"

"..."

"YAA, JOONMYUN-A!"

"Ah..." Joonmyun tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian ia mendongak memandang seseorang di depannya yang sedari tadi ia acuhkan itu.

Jinki.

"Ah, n-ne? Wae, Jinki?" Sahut Joonmyun sedikit tergagap.

Jinki menghembuskan nafasnya. "Ya, kau mendengarkan kata-kataku, tidak?"

"Mian, Jinki, aku sedang berpikir tadi." Ucap Joonmyun pelan. "Bisa kau ulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Ada beberapa soal Fisika yang tidak aku mengerti, jadi aku ingin mendiskusikannya denganmu siang ini di perpustakaan. Kau bisa, tidak?" Ulang Jinki.

"Oh..." Joonmyun tersenyum. "Ah, tentu saja bisa."

Jinki tersenyum puas. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tunggu di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah."

Joonmyun mengangguk. "Eo~"

...

Joonmyun memandangi sepatu putih yang setia melingkupi kedua kakinya yang tengah menyusuri koridor sekolah siang itu. Ia baru saja selesai mengajari Jinki beberapa soal materi hukum Newton di perpustakaan.

Dipandanginya sebuah jam tangan G-Shock hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 15.02.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sebuah suara tawa yang menggelegar membuat Joonmyun menjatuhkan tiga buah buku cetak Biologi, Fisika dan Kimia yang ia bawa itu. Joonmyun menghela nafas kesal, ia merunduk dan segera memunguti buku-buku tebal itu. Setelah memunguti buku-buku itu, dengan sedikit rasa penasaran Joonmyun mengintip ke sebuah jendela kelas tempat suara tawa menggelegar barusan itu berasal. Siapa yang masih berada di sekolah sampai sesore ini, batin Joonmyeon.

"...Tidak kusangka kalau ternyata Kim songsaengnim yang killer dan sok cool itu bisa juga menangis seperti yeoja hanya karena dicampakkan oleh Lee songsaengnim... Menangis di toilet, pula! Hahaha!" Seorang namja berambut cokelat yang tengah duduk di atas meja, tertawa lepas sambil memegang sebuah handycam di tangannya. Joonmyun menyipitkan matanya. Bukankah itu Sehun? "Benar-benar tontonan yang sangat menyegarkan." Lanjutnya sambil mencoba menahan tawanya.

Seorang namja berambut cokelat yang lain tengah duduk di meja yang lain pula, menimpali, "Ini semua berkat ide jenius Yifan hyung yang menyuruh kita meletakkan handycam di wastafel toilet sekolah." Ucapnya. Tampaknya Joonmyun mengenali namja berambut hitam itu juga... Sepertinya itu Kim Jongin.

Seorang namja berambut pirang yang berdiri di antara Jongin dan Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya tersenyum puas. Joonmyun juga mengenal namja itu. Sangat mengenal namja bersurai pirang yang akhir-akhir ini menyita pikirannya.

Yifan.

"Huh. Siapa dulu. Wu Yifan~" ucap Yifan penuh percaya diri.

Joonmyun menghela nafas. Didengar dari percakapan mereka barusan, sepertinya mereka berulah lagi. Yeah, 'lagi'. Joonmyun masih ingat, dua hari yang lalu mereka bertiga baru saja masuk sekolah setelah hukuman skorsing selama seminggu karena mengacau di perpustakaan sekolah. Joonmyun juga masih ingat, bulan lalu mereka memasukkan seekor cicak mati di dalam teh hangat milik Jung songsaengnim hingga Jung songsaengnim pingsan saking kagetnya menemukan seekor cicak mati mengambang di cangkir teh miliknya. Saat festival olahraga sekolah sedang berlangsung mereka bertiga juga pernah mengerek seragam olahraga milik Kyungsooㅡnamja paling pendiam dan paling polos di kelas Joonmyunㅡdi tiang bendera sampai Kyungsoo menangis karena tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengambilnya.

Joonmyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sejenak, kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu.

...

"Joonmyun-a~ kalau sudah selesai belajar, segera tidur dan matikan lampu, ya." Ucap ibu Joonmyun dari balik pintu kamar Joonmyun.

Joonmyun mengangguk. "Ne, eomma. Arraseo."

Blam.

Joonmyun kembali beralih pada deretan soal Matematika di hadapannya itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Joonmyun untuk mengerjakan sepuluh soal logaritme tersebut. Sebentar saja namja itu sudah tersenyum puas seusai ia menuliskan hasil nomor terakhir di buku catatannya.

Joonmyun bangkit dari duduknya, ia beralih menuju ke sebuah rak buku di sebelah meja belajarnya. Diraihnya tas merah miliknya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan buku-buku jadwal pelajaran hari ini dan memasukkan buku-buku untuk jadwal pelajaran esok hari ke dalam tasnya.

Pluk! Tiba-tiba selembar kertas foto terjatuh saat Joonmyun mengeluarkan buku-buku dari tasnya. Joonmyun merunduk, ia memungut kertas foto itu kemudian seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya memandangi seseorang di kertas foto tersebut.

Yifan.

Memang sudah lama, Joonmyun mengagumi Yifan. Joonmyun tahu, pasti banyak orang yang akan berpendapat bahwa Joonmyun sudah gila kalau ia berkata ia mengagumi Yifan.

Tentu saja.

Apa yang bisa dikagumi dari seorang Wu Yifan?

Kecerdasan?

Huh, lucu sekali. Tentu tidak.

Etika?

Kasarnya, binatang mungkin jauh lebih santun daripada Yifan.

Senyum yang menawan?

Bahkan sepertinya Yifan hanya mengenal seringaian licik atau tawa menghina, bukan senyuman tulus.

Lalu apa yang bisa membuat Joonmyun begitu menyukai Yifan?

Jauh dari semua itu, Joonmyun menyukai Yifan apa adanya.

Joonmyun menyukai bagaimana cara Yifan berjalan dengan angkuhnya. Joonmyun menyukai seringaian licik yang sering terukir di bibir Yifan. Joonmyun menyukai bagaimana Yifan tertawa lepas karena ia dan teman-temannya berhasil mengerjai sasaran mereka.

Joonmyun juga menyukai rahang tegas milik Yifan, bibir merah milik Yifan, kedua mata elang Yifan, alis tebal Yifan... Joonmyun menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Yifan.

"Huahm..." Joonmyun meregangkan kedua tangannya sambil menguap panjang. Ia segera memasukkan kembali foto Yifan yang sedang ia pegang itu ke dalam dompetnya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dimatikannya lampu kamar, kemudian ia segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya setelah menyalakan lampu tidur yang redup.

Malam itu, untuk kesekian kalinya, Yifan hadir di mimpi Joonmyun.

...

"Selamat malam, Tuan Yifan."

Yifan menoleh memandang pelayan yang menyambutnya di depan pintu rumah itu. "Hmmm." Gumamnya menanggapi pelayan itu. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing setelah menghabiskan belasan gelas sherry dingin dan langsung menyetir pulang dari bar ke rumah.

"Anda mabuk, Tuan?" Tanya pelayan itu sambil memandangi wajah Yifan yang sedikit memerah itu.

Yifan berdecak kesal, ia mendorong kasar pelayan itu hingga pelayan itu sedikit terhuyung. "Apa kau tahu kalau kau sama sekali tidak sopan memandangiku seperti itu?!" Bentak Yifan. "Bukan urusanmu untuk mengetahui aku mabuk atau tidak!" Lanjutnya kemudian ia segera melenggang angkuh meninggalkan pelayan itu.

"...Ah, ne, Heewon-ssi. Kemarin aku baru saja pulang dari Paris untuk hunting merek Gucci keluaran terbaru... Ah, tentu saja aku tidak lupa membawa oleh-oleh untukmu. Bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu di kafe yang biasanya?"

Yifan melirik ke asal suara itu kemudian bergidik jijik.

Pemilik suara itu menyadari kedatangan Yifan. "Ah, ne, Heewon-ssi, kita lanjutkan bicaranya besok, ya." Klik. Yeoja itu mematikan sambungan telepon di ponselnya. "Yifan, kau sudah pulang? Ya~ lihatlah apa yang eomma bawakan untukmu dari Paris~"

Yifan diam saja melewati yeoja itu kemudian ia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

BLAM!

"Eh? Ya, ya, ya~ YA, WU YIFAN!"

...

Joonmyun terus mempercepat kedua langkah kakinya yang tengah berlari-lari menyusuri koridor sekolah. Kalau sedang dikejar waktu begini rasanya koridor sekolah terasa sangat panjang. Saking nyenyaknya tidur semalam, Joonmyun bangun dari tidurnya pukul 6.35 sementara ia harus masuk sekolah pukul 7.00. Sembari terus berlari, Joonmyun mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 6.57.

BRUK! "Ah..." Joonmyun merintih. Ia sukses jatuh mencium koridor sekolah begitu tubuh mungilnya ditabrak begitu saja oleh gerombolan Yifan, Jongin dan Sehun.

Dan akhirnya Joonmyun telah mendapatkan first kiss-nya... _Dengan koridor sekolah_. Bagus sekali.

"Ya~ kalian sadar, tidak, kita baru saja menabrak seseorang?" Samar-samar Joonmyun dapat mendengar suara Sehun. Setelah itu Joonmyun tak dapat mendengar suara mereka lagi, karena mereka sudah berlari cukup jauh di depan Joonmyun.

Joonmyun mencoba berdiri dengan susah-payah, kemudian dengan tenaga seadanya ia kembali berlari-lari kecil menyusuri koridor.

KRING! Bel sekolah berbunyi tepat di saat Joonmyun sudah memasuki kelasnya. Joonmyun menghela nafas lega, kemudian ia segera berjalan ke bangkunya. "Eh?" Kedua mata Joonmyun membulat bingung begitu ia melihat sudah ada seseorang yang menempati bangku yang biasa Joonmyun tempati.

"Ah, kau Kim Joonmyun?" Tanya namja yang menempati tempat Joonmyun itu. "Namaku Park Chanyeol, anak baru di kelas ini. Penglihatanku sedikit buruk, sedangkan kacamata yang kupesan belum jadi sampai hari ini. Bolehkah aku duduk di depan sini sampai aku mendapatkan kacamataku?"

"Oh... Ah, ne. Gwenchana." Jawab Joonmyun. Ia teringat masih ada satu bangku yang kosong di kelas ini. Joonmyun beralih mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas, mencari-cari bangku kosong itu. Dan... Kedua mata Joonmyun kembali membulat kaget begitu ia menyadari bahwa satu-satunya bangku kosong di kelas itu berada di pojok belakang ruang kelas dan tepat berada di sebelah bangku Yifan!

"Selamat pagi." Suara Tan songsaengnimㅡguru Sejarah di kelas Joonmyunㅡmembuat Joonmyun mau tak mau segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya gemetar ke bangku kosong itu.

Bruk! Joonmyun mendaratkan pantatnya di bangku sebelah Yifan tersebut.

"HAHAHAHAHAㅡ" Jongin, Sehunㅡyang duduk di depan Yifan dan Joonmyunㅡdan Yifan refleks menghentikan tawa mereka begitu menyadari ada seorang asing yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di areal mereka. Kalau orang biasa-biasa saja mungkin mereka tidak sampai bungkam seperti ini, tapi yang ini beda. Ini Kim Joonmyun. Kim Joonmyun lah yang sedang duduk di areal mereka.

"Ya." Jongin menyenggol Yifan dengan sikutnya sambil sesekali mencuri lirik ke arah Joonmyun. "Kau membayar berapa ke ensiklopedia berjalan ini sampai-sampai ia sudi duduk di sebelahmu? HAHAHAHA!" Tawa Jongin dan Sehun meledak, sementara wajah Joonmyun memerah. Apa katanya tadi? 'Ensiklopedia berjalan'? Joonmyun tahu itu artinya di mata Jongin ia sangatlah pintar, tapi... 'Dibayar'? Joonmyun cukup tersinggung karena merasa disindir.

"Aku sendiri tidak memintanya duduk di sini." Gumam Yifan cuekㅡdan tidak berekspresi!ㅡtanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Joonmyun.

"Ah... A-anu, bangku yang biasa aku tempati di depan... Ditempati anak baru, ja-jadi... Aku... Pindah duduk ke sini." Joonmyun akhirnya angkat bicara menjelaskan, walaupun sedikit terbata-bata.

"Oh." Tanggapan yang terlalu singkat, dari Yifan.

"Oooooohhhh..." Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan ber-oh panjang.

"Ya. Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa kalau bintang kelas sepertimu duduk di pojok neraka seperti ini?" Sahut Sehun tiba-tiba. "Kami bukan contoh orang yang bisa belajar dengan tenang, lho. Jadi, itu konsekuensinya kalau kau memaksakan duduk di sini." Lanjut Sehun sambil tersenyum jahil persis seperti seorang pengasuh jahat yang sedang menakut-nakuti anak asuhnya.

Glek. Joonmyun menelan ludahnya.

...

Joonmyun rasanya mau mati saja. Ia pikir tiga sekawan itu tidak seberapa berbahayanya, tapi ternyata mereka sangat berbahaya. Gendang telinga Joonmyun nyaris pecah setiap kali mendengar mereka tertawa lepas dan meledak-ledak, baik di tengah pelajaran maupun di saat istirahat. Apalagi di jam pelajaran kosong, suara tawa mereka makin ganas. Memang Joonmyun sering mendengar mereka tertawa keras seperti itu saat di kelas, tapi tidak mendengar sedekat ini.

Begitu juga di saat pelajaran. Joonmyun yang selalu mencatat materi dan mengerjakan soal di bukunya, menjadi sama sekali tidak konsentrasi karena tiga sekawan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan dirinya itu. Saat guru sedang menerangkan materi di depan kelas, Yifan malah asyik bermain game di ponsel yang ia letakkan di loker meja, sementara Jongin dan Sehun bergantian bermain PSP di loker meja pula.

"Yifan, apa kau tidak mencatat?" Akhirnya Joonmyun pun bertanya juga setelah ia merasa sangat gatal untuk menanyakan itu pada Yifan. Diliriknya buku catatan Yifan yang masih rapi, tebal dan bagus, yang menandakan buku catatan itu jarang disentuh.

"Yifan?" Tegur Joonmyun lagi setelah selama beberapa detik Yifan sama sekali tidak menjawab ataupun melirik ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau sangat berisik."

"Be-berisik?" Ulang Joonmyun sedikit gugup. "Mi-mianhae."

"Aku mau mencatat atau tidak, itu urusanku. Kalau kau mau mencatatkan untukku, catatkan saja. Tidak usah berisik."

Joonmyun diam. Kemudian tanpa berpikir dua kali ia mengambil buku catatan milik Yifan, lalu menyalinkan catatan Fisika miliknya ke dalam buku catatan milik Yifan.

Yifan melirik sepintas ke arah Joonmyun yang sedang mencatatkan untuknya itu. Yifan sedikit terkejut melihat Joonmyun mengindahkan kata-katanya seperti itu. Tadinya Yifan hanya asal bicara saja agar Joonmyun diam, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Joonmyun benar-benar mau menuliskan catatannya.

"Wow." Decak Jongin yang entah sejak kapan sudah menoleh ke belakang. "Kau benar-benar tidak membayarnya untuk menuliskan catatanmu, hyung?"

Yifan mendengus kesal. "Diam kau, bodoh." Ditimpuknya Jongin dengan remasan kertas yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Ya, Kim Joonmyun. Kalau kau bisa menuliskan catatan untuk Yifan hyung, bisakah kau menuliskannya untukku juga?" Tembak Sehun tanpa bermalu-malu kucing.

Joonmyun diam sejenak menatap Sehun yang sudah menyodorkan buku catatannyaㅡyang sama seperti milik Yifan, terlihat jarang disentuhㅡkemudian ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum tulus. "Baiklah."

"Ya, ya! Punyaku juga boleh, tidak?" Sambar Jongin sambil menyodorkan buku catatannya juga.

"YA! Kalian berdua ini apa-apaan?" Seru Yifan. "Dasar tidak tahu malu."

Jongin cekikikan. "Ya~ kami kan tidak memintamu untuk menuliskan catatan kami. Kenapa kau yang keberatan?" Ucap Jongin enteng.

Joonmyun tersenyum geli mendengarnya. "Gwenchana. Biar aku tuliskan juga catatan kalian berdua."

Jongin menyeringai puas. Sehun tersenyum-senyum penuh arti. Sementara Yifan hanya melirik sejenak ke arah Joonmyun, kemudian menghela nafas dan kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya di loker meja.

_Bodoh_, batin Yifan.

...

Begitulah. Hari demi hari pun tiga sekawan itu seakan bersaing dalam kompetisi 'Memanfaatkan Kim Joonmyun Sebaik-Baiknya'. Terutama Jongin dan Sehun, karena Yifan mungkin tidak terlalu aktif dalam 'kompetisi' tersebut. Ada saja hal-hal yang mereka serahkan pada Joonmyun, seperti mencatatkan materi, menuliskan soal, bahkan meminta Joonmyun mengerjakan tugas mereka. Sementara Joonmyun... Namja polos dan lugu itu ikhlas-ikhlas saja dimanfaatkan oleh Sehun dan Jongin seperti ini. Ia malah senang karena ia merasa dibutuhkan.

Oh, Joonmyun memang terlalu baik.

Yifan menjadi sedikit geram dengan hobi baru Jongin dan Sehun ini. Entah kenapa. Apa ia merasa kasihan pada Joonmyun yang dimanfaatkan oleh dua anak buah tengilnya itu? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa kasihan pada Joonmyun.

Ia hanya merasa kesal saja.

Entah, karena apa.

...

"...Jadi, rumus yang baru saja saya terangkan ini, bisa kita terapkan pada soal nomor 5. Ada yang bisa menuliskan jawaban soal nomor 5 di depan?" Tanya Kim songsaengnim pada para penghuni kelas.

Joonmyun sibuk mencoret-coret buku catatannya, memasukkan rumus Matematika yang baru saja diajarkan oleh Kim songsaengnim, kemudian tersenyum begitu mendapatkan hasilnya. Dengan sigap ia segera mengangkat tangannya, berharap Kim songsaengnim menunjuknya untuk menuliskan jawaban soal nomor 5 di papan tulis.

"Eo. Kau, anak baru." Kim songsaengnim menunjuk Chanyeol yang ternyata juga mengangkat tangan. "Tuliskan jawabannya di depan."

Joonmyun menghela nafas kecewa. Mungkin posisi duduknya di pojok belakang seperti ini tidak begitu terlihat oleh Kim songsaengnim. Apalagi Joonmyun yang mempunyai tinggi badan di bawah rata-rata ini duduk di pojok belakang dan dikelilingi oleh tiga manusia yang mempunyai tinggi badan di atas rata-rata.

Yifan yang sejak tadi melirik ke arah Joonmyun menyeringai kecil.

"Sulit, ya, jadi orang pintar."

Joonmyun menoleh ke arah Yifan. "Eh?"

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak ditunjuk untuk menjawab soal di depan bukan berarti dunia kiamat, kan?"

Joonmyun tertawa kecil. "Hehehe. Iya juga, sih."

"Tapi kalau bagi orang pintar sepertimu..." Yifan memutus kata-katanya. "Kau pasti tidak bisa merasa cepat puas."

"Pintar?"

"Eo. Pintar. Kau tidak merasa pintar?"

Joonmyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak pernah merasa pintar. Aku hanya bisa merasa kalau aku mampu, tetapi aku tidak mau menganggap diriku sendiri itu pintar." Ucap Joonmyun. "Ibuku bilang, kalau aku selalu menganggap diriku pintar, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pintar."

Yifan terdiam mendengar kata-kata Joonmyun.

"Kata-katamu membuatku pusing." Gumam Yifan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Joonmyun tersenyum geli. "Hehehe..."

...

KRINGGG!

"Pelajaran hari ini selesai. Kita bertemu lagi minggu depan. Selamat siang, anak-anak." Ucap Lee songsaengnim di depan kelas.

Joonmyun segera merapikan buku catatan dan buku cetak Bahasanya yang ada di atas meja, kemudian segera memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Yifan yang sama sekali tidak berkemas untuk pulang. Namja itu malah tenang-tenang saja mengangkat satu kakinya ke atas meja dengan santai sambil memainkan ponselnya. Joonmyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jongin yang berposisi sama seperti Yifan, bedanya namja berambut hitam itu sedang memainkan PSP-nya. Sehun? Namja itu tengah membaca sebuah komik di tangannya sambil sesekali cekikikan.

"Kalian... Tidak pulang?"

"Hm?" Gumam Jongin sambil memandang Joonmyun sejenak, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan PSP-nya. Sementara Sehun hanya melirik Joonmyun dan kembali tertawa membaca komiknya. Yifan malah lebih parah lagi; ia sama sekali tidak bereaksi dengan pertanyaan Joonmyun.

Jongin memencet-mencet tombol di PSP-nya, kemudian terdengarlah suara "game over" dari PSP-nya. "Kami biasa menetap dulu di sekolah sampai sore sehabis jam pulang kalau hari Jumat begini." Jawab Jongin.

"Menetap di sekolah?" Ulang Joonmyun. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini sampai sore?"

"Yah... Macam-macam." Kali ini Sehun yang menjawab sambil membolak-balikkan halaman komiknya. "Menyusup ke ruang informasi untuk menonton tayangan CCTV, pergi ke ruang audio visual untuk menonton seri manga yang terbaru... Minggu lalu kami juga pergi ke gudang sekolah dan menemukan banyak komik yadong yang disita para guru, HAHAHAHA!"

"Ko-komik yadong?" Ulang Joonmyun sambil sedikit bergidik. Dasar orang-orang tidak waras yang kesepian.

Sehun cekikikan. "Kau mau baca? Waktu itu aku ambil dua-tiga buah untuk koleksi di rumah." Sehun mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah komik xxx dari tasnya. "Nih. Hebat, kan?"

"A-aniya!" Joonmyun menggeleng takut-takut. Baru kali ini ia melihat secara langsung komik yadong seperti itu.

"Cih. Ya sudah." Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya, kemudian kembali memasukkan komik itu ke dalam tasnya.

Duk! Jongin mengetuk kepala Sehun dengan PSP-nya. "Ya. Kau tahu tidak kalau kau nyaris saja merusak kepolosannya dengan menawarkan komik seperti itu?"

Sehun mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja beradu dengan PSP Jongin itu. "Sakit, tahu."

"Boleh aku ikut tinggal di sini bersama kalian?"

Jongin, Sehun dan Yifan saling berpandangan. Kim Joonmyun, siswa paling cerdas dan terpandang di sekolah ini, tiba-tiba mencoba berbaur dengan tiga sekawan pembuat ulah ini?

"Bo-boleh saja, sih." Jawab Jongin. "Tapi... Apa kau tidak sedang ada urusan? Orang pintar sepertimu kan biasanya sibuk. Pulang sekolah langsung ke rumah, langsung belajar atau pergi ke tempat les, mungkin?"

Joonmyun tertawa kecil. "Hehehe, aniya. Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal bimbingan belajar. Jadi... Aku boleh, kan, ikut dengan kalian?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Sambut Sehun. "Hari ini rencananya kita mau pergi ke game center di dekat stasiun. Kita bisa langsung ke sana dengan mobil Yifan hyung. Iya, kan, hyung?"

"Eo... Eoh." Gumam Yifan mengiyakan. Ia masih cukup kaget dengan Joonmyun yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi seperti ini.

Apa jangan-jangan Joonmyun baru saja tertimpa karung semen seberat 100 ton di kepalanya?

Uh, oke. Pemikiran yang konyol.

...

"Ini. Untukmu!" Sehun menyodorkan sekaleng soft-drink kepada Joonmyun. "Upeti setelah memenangkan duel DS-Kart denganku barusan." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa. Mereka berempat baru saja pulang dari game center dan mampir ke sebuah kafe di sebelah game center.

Joonmyun tersenyum. "Gomawo, Sehun-a." Ucapnya tulus kemudian meraih kaleng soft-drink itu. Joonmyun membuka pengait tutup soft-drink itu, kemudian menghirup dan meneguk isinya, lalu menjilat bibirnya sejenak.

Jujur saja. Ini pertama kalinya Joonmyun meminum minuman soda seperti ini.

"Ternyata orang pintar sepertimu bisa juga bermain game." Gumam Jongin sambil mengambil duduk di sebelah Sehun. "Kukira kau cuma bisa belajar, belajar dan belajar saja."

"Hehehe." Joonmyun tertawa kecil setelah ia menyesap soft-drink-nya. "Waktu masih kecil aku pernah punya konsol DS-Kart seperti itu. Tapi begitu masuk sekolah menengah, eomma memberikannya kepada saudara sepupuku. Eomma bilang aku sudah terlalu tua untuk main game seperti itu."

"Kalau bagiku, sih, tidak ada kata tua untuk bermain game. Kakekku yang sudah 78 tahun saja pernah aku ajari bermain DS-Kart. Dan kau tahu? Dia ketagihan! HAHAHA!" Seru Sehun.

Yifan menyeringai kecil. "Konyol." Komentarnya sambil meneguk soft-drink-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Akhir-akhir ini, kau sangat berbeda, Joonmyun-a." Sahut Jongin tiba-tiba. "Kami kira kau sama saja seperti orang-orang lainnya yang sok suci dan sok pintar. Tapi ternyata kau tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak malu berbaur dengan pengacau dan pembuat onar seperti kami. Iya kan, Sehun, Yifan hyung?"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Eo. Kau jauh lebih santai dan menyenangkan." Timpal Sehun. "Awalnya aku kira kau hanya berpura-pura mendekati kami karena disogok oleh Yifan hyung, hahaha!"

"YA! Bicara apa kau?!" Yifan meremas kaleng soft-drink-nya yang sudah kosong, kemudian menimpukkannya ke Sehun.

Yang ditimpuk malah cekikikan tidak jelas.

Wajah Joonmyun merona. "Hehehe... Geuraesseo?" Joonmyun tidak tahu harus membalas kata-kata mereka seperti apa.

"Tapi kau benar-benar tidak ada maksud apa-apa kan mendekati kami?" Tanya Jongin. "Tidak ada maksud lain kan? Kau masih waras? Kepalamu baru saja terbentur? Atau apa?" Joonmyun hanya bisa tertawa geli saat Jongin memegang-megangi dahi Joonmyun.

"Hahaha. Aniya, Jongin-a. Aku... Aku tulus, kok, mau berteman dengan kalian."

Yifan, Jongin dan Sehun kembali saling berpandangan karena kata-kata Joonmyun.

"Kau... Serius?" Suara Jongin memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Eh?" Joonmyun meneguk soft-drink-nya. "Serius? Tentu saja. Aku malah ingin sekali berteman baik dengan kalian bertiga."

"Ah..." Sehun tertawa kecil. "Kami... Kami sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau mau menjadi teman kami." Ucapnya. "Lagipula... Kau tahu sendiri, kan. Kau pintar, kami bodoh. Kau disayangi dan dipuja oleh para guru, sementara kami dicemooh dan selalu dipandang rendah. Kita sangat berbeda, kan? Kami... Tidak yakin kalau kau mau menerima kami menjadi temanmu."

Hening.

"Justru aku takut kalau kalianlah yang tidak bisa menerimaku di antara kalian." Kata Joonmyun pelan sambil menunduk. Ia meremas-remas kedua tangannya, gugup.

"Ah, siapa bilang? Kalau kau memang ingin berteman dengan kami, ya berteman saja. Tidak ada masa ospek atau masa training untuk menjadi teman kami, kok!" Seru Jongin sambil tertawa. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau kita berteman."

"Aku juga." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Dan semuanya pun refleks menoleh ke arah Yifan yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Apa?" Yifan menaikkan alisnya begitu dipandangi seperti itu. "...Aku juga tidak keberatan."

"Welcome to the group!" Seru Jongin dan Sehun, kemudian mereka tergelak bersamaan.

Joonmyun tersenyum lega. "Terimakasih, Teman-Teman..." Ucapnya senang.

Joonmyun mencuri pandang ke arah Yifan, dan ternyata saat itu Yifan juga tengah mencuri pandang ke arah Joonmyun. Refleks kedua namja itu saling mengalihkan pandangannya satu sama lain begitu tatapan mereka bertemu.

Debaran kencang di jantung Joonmyun membuat pipi namja itu memerah. Joonmyun menahan senyumnya, kemudian diam-diam ia kembali melirik Yifan.

Sementara itu, tiba-tiba saja debaran kencang yang sama juga terjadi di jantung Yifan.

_Apa?_

_Perasaan apa ini?_

_**-to be continued-**_


	2. That Sorry Word

KRINGGG! Bel istirahat berbunyi. Waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul 10.00. Yifan yang tengah mencoret-coreti halaman belakang bukunya sembari bertopang dagu, menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Pelajaran Bahasa hari ini, selesai. Jangan lupa tugas kalian minggu depan ya, anak-anak. Membuat sebuah karangan minimal 1 halaman microsoft word tentang keluarga kalian. Baiklah, selamat siang semuanya." Ucap Lee songsaengnim di depan kelas.

Yifan diam mendengar ucapan Lee songsaengnim. Yifan tahu Yifan membenci tugas yang diberikan para guru, tetapi Yifan jauh lebih membenci tugas seperti ini.

Tugas karangan tentang keluarga?

Apa yang harus Yifan tulis di karangannya?

Di saat teman-temannya menuliskan tentang ucapan-ucapan bijak ayah mereka, apa Yifan harus menuliskan ucapan-ucapan kasar dan segala macam tamparan, pukulan, atau tendangan yang ia terima dari ayahnya?

Di saat teman-temannya menuliskan betapa besar cinta ibu mereka kepada mereka semua, apa Yifan harus menuliskan betapa ibunya lebih mencintai harta dan perhiasan daripada Yifan anak kandungnya sendiri?

"Kalian mau menuliskan apa untuk tugas Bahasa, Teman-Teman?" Suara riang Joonmyun memecah lamunan Yifan.

Jongin dan Sehun diam sejenak. Jongin melirik ke arah Yifan yang tak berekspresi. Jongin tahu betul, Yifan tidak akan suka membicarakan ini.

Tapi dengan idiotnya Sehun langsung berseru riang, "Ah! Aku akan menuliskan tentang kakekku yang suka bermain DS-Kart, ibuku yang biasa mengeringkan pakaian di dalam microwave, ayahku yang pernah menggunakan sabun cuci pakaian sebagai sampo... Apalagi, ya? UmmmㅡADAWWW!" Sehun yang asyik mencerocos langsung menjerit kesakitan saat Jongin menendang tulang keringnya dengan sadis.

Jongin langsung melotot sambil memberikan tatapan apa-kau-lupa-perjanjian-untuk-tidak-membicarakan-k eluarga-di-depan-Yifan-hyung pada Sehun.

Joonmyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya tertawa geli mendengar celotehan Sehun. Ia beralih pada Yifan, kemudian bertanya dengan polosnya. "Kalau kau, mau menuliskan apa, Yifan?"

Glek. Jongin dan Sehun refleks menelan ludah mereka bersamaan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Yifan bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

Bagi Jongin dan Sehun, Yifan semakin terlihat lebih menakutkan seperti iniㅡpergi dengan wajah dingin tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Eh?" Joonmyun memandang punggung Yifan yang semakin menjauh, keluar dari kelas itu.

"A-ada apa?" Joonmyun beralih pada Jongin dan Sehun sambil menunjuk Yifan yang sudah keluar dari kelas itu. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Joonmyun-a, seharusnya aku memberitahumu sejak awal tentang ini." Gumam Jongin. "Yifan hyung paling tidak suka kalau ada orang yang membicarakan tentang keluarga di depannya."

Kedua mata Joonmyun membulat. "Tidak suka? Apa maksudnya?"

"Yifan hyung membenci keluarganya." Jelas Sehun. "Ayahnya seorang yang kasar dan suka main tangan, sementara ibunya hanya peduli pada harta dan tidak pernah memperhatikan Yifan."

Joonmyun diam.

Jongin menghela nafas. "Dengan keadaan keluarga yang seperti itu, jelas saja Yifan hyung sangat membenci keluarganya. Belum lagi kalau ayah dan ibunya sedang bertengkar..."

"Selama ini kami berdua juga sudah berjanji tidak akan mengungkit-ngungkit tentang keluarga kami di depan Yifan hyung. Kami tahu, Yifan hyung pasti akan merasa sangat iri dan marah kalau mendengarnya." Gumam Sehun sambil menunduk. "Ah, bodoh. Harusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu tadi." Sesalnya.

"Eo. Kau memang bodoh." Jongin membentuk kepalan di tangannya kemudian memukulkannya ke kepala Sehun.

Joonmyun menghela nafas. Ia tahu ia telah menyakiti hati Yifan barusan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, namja itu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian segera berlari keluar kelas. Menyusul Yifan.

...

"Yifan!"

"Yifan, tunggu! Aku tidak bisa mengejarmu!"

"Yifan!"

Para murid yang berpapasan dengan Joonmyun memandang Joonmyun heran. Terang saja. Joonmyun sedang berteriak-teriak mengejar-ngejar Yifan yang sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya itu. Jangankan mendengarkan, berhenti saja tidak. Yifan terus-menerus berjalan cepat dengan kedua kakinya yang panjang itu, tanpa memedulikan Joonmyun yang mati-matian mengejarnya.

"WU YIFAN!" Joonmyun tak tahan lagi, ia berteriak kencang agar Yifan mau berhenti dan mendengarnya. Tapi sia-sia saja. Yifan sama sekali tidak berhenti.

Joonmyun berlari sekencang mungkin mengejar namja itu dan mencekal tangannya.

Hup! "Yifan, dengarkan aku!"

Srat! Dengan kasar Yifan menyentakkan cekalan Joonmyun di tangannya. Yifan langsung memandang Joonmyun tajam, membuat Joonmyun menciut ketakutan.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." Ucap Joonmyun bergetar seraya menunduk. "A-aku... Aku tidak bermaksud... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk..."

"BERISIK!" Potong Yifan kasar. Yifan mendorong tubuh Joonmyun dengan kasar hingga namja itu terjatuh ke belakang. BRUK!

"Joonmyun!" Seru Jongin dan Sehun yang ternyata sudah ada di belakang Joonmyun. Kedua namja itu segera menghampiri Joonmyun dan membantunya berdiri lagi. Beberapa murid yang ada di sekitar mereka memandang mereka dengan heran.

"Hyung, kau keterlaluan! Apa maksudmu melakukan ini pada Joonmyun?!" Sentak Sehun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Yifan, mencoba melindungi Joonmyun di belakangnya.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau lebih membela namja sok suci ini daripada aku yang selama ini selalu menjadi teman baikmu, hah?!" Yifan balik membentak Sehun. "Apa selama ini yang mentraktirmu makanan di saat kau tidak punya uang adalah namja ini?! Apa selama ini yang membayarimu bermain di game center adalah namja ini?! Apa selama ini yang meminjamkan PSP dan komik-komik untukmu adalah namja ini?!" GREP! Yifan tak dapat menahan emosinya, ia menarik kerah kemeja seragam Sehun dan bersiap menghajarnya.

"Hyung, hentikan!" Jongin mencoba melerai. Ia menahan Yifan dari depan, sementara Sehun masih sedikit shock saat Yifan membentaknya seperti itu.

Joonmyun?

Namja itu nyaris menangis dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca di balik tubuh Sehun. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat ia mendengar Yifan mengatainya seperti itu.

"Kau tidak usah ikut-ikutan membela namja ini, Kim Jongin!" Yifan menyentakkan Jongin yang mencekal tangannya. "Sekarang kau tinggal pilih, kau mau berteman denganku tanpa namja ini atau kau mau berteman dengannya tanpa diriku!"

"Hyung!" Jongin memandang Yifan dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kau ini bicara apa?! Jangan menjadi kekanak-kanakan seperti ini! Aku tidak mau berteman dengan Joonmyun tanpamu dan Sehun ataupun berteman denganmu tanpa Joonmyun dan Sehun!"

"Terserah! Yang jelas aku tarik ucapanku kemarin! Aku tidak mau menerima namja sok suci ini di kelompok kita!" Putus Yifan kemudian dengan angkuhnya ia segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan Joonmyun, Jongin dan Sehun.

Air mata yang sedari tadi Joonmyun tahan-tahan, tidak dapat terbendung lagi.

Sesakit inikah perasaan yang dilukai oleh seseorang yang selalu kita jaga perasaannya?

...

"Yifan hyung!"

Yifan yang baru saja akan menaiki Sport merah miliknya spontan berhenti mendengar suara yang memanggilnya itu.

Jongin.

"Apa?" Tembak Yifan dingin.

Jongin menghela nafas. "Kau masih marah karena kejadian tadi?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang baik-baik saja setelah dengan sengaja namja itu menyindirku?"

"Menyindir? Joonmyun bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau tidak suka membicarakan hal seperti itu, kan? Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir denganmu, hyung..." Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Yifan bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini? Di mata Jongin, Yifan terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang menuntut perhatian kepada ibunya.

"Kau dibayar berapa oleh namja sok suci itu sampai-sampai kau lebih membelanya daripada aku yang selama ini selalu bersamamu?"

"Aku tidak membela Joonmyun, hyung! Aku hanya sama sekali tidak tega melihatnya kau ejek dan kau injak habis-habisan seperti ini! Joonmyun tidak tahu apa-apa dan kau sama sekali tidak ada hak untuk bersikap seperti ini padanya!" Seru Jongin sedikit terengah-engah. "Kau lebih baik marah besar seperti ini kepadaku atau kepada Sehun daripada kepada Joonmyun!"

"Kau hanya sedang dikontrol oleh emosimu, hyung..." Ucap Jongin pelan. "Harusnya kau bisa mengendalikannya sendiri, bukan dikendalikan oleh emosimu sendiri."

"Hyung? Hyung?! HYUNG?!" Seru Jongin saat Yifan tak menggubris kata-katanya dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya. BRAK! Ditutupnya pintu mobilnya dengan kasar, kemudian mobil Yifan melaju dengan kencang tanpa mempedulikan Jongin lagi.

"HYUNG, TUNGGU! BAGAIMANA. CARANYA AKU DAN SEHUN PULAAAAANG?! HYUUUNG!"

...

BRAK!

Yifan mendobrak pintu rumahnya dengan tenaga ekstra. Jas seragam sekolah, tas, kunci mobil dan sepatu ia lemparkan ke sembarang tempat. Bruk! Namja berambut pirang itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa besar putih yang ada di ruang tengah, kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya seraya merasakan sesuatu yang berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Shit!" Umpatnya sambil bangkit duduk di sofa itu.

Kejadian di sekolah siang tadi terulang kembali secara kronologis di pikirannya. Saat Joonmyun menanyakan tentang apa yang akan ia tulis tentang karangannya, saat ia mendorong Joonmyun hingga ia jatuh, saat ia nyaris menghajar Sehun, saat ia... Saat Yifan sempat melirik ke arah Joonmyun yang nyaris menangis.

Tiba-tiba setitik rasa bersalah muncul di dalam diri Yifan.

"Argh!" Yifan menjambak dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri seperti orang frustasi.

Apa ini?

Kenapa ia harus merasa bersalah pada Joonmyun?

Harusnya Joonmyun lah yang merasa bersalah pada Yifan.

Tapi...

Ego Yifan berkali-kali berkata bahwa ia sangat membenci Joonmyun sejak Joonmyun bertanya tentang sesuatu yang menyangkut keluarganya.

Dan egonya itu bertentangan dengan hati nuraninya yang merasa bersalah telah membentak, mengata-ngatai dan bersikap kasar pada Joonmyun seperti itu.

Yifan menghela nafas berat.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

...

"Uhuk... Uhuk..."

Ibu Joonmyun menghela nafas cemas seraya meletakkan gulungan handuk basah di atas dahi Joonmyun.

"Eomma bilang juga apa. Kau terlalu keras belajar dan terlalu banyak beraktivitas. Lihat, kau sampai jatuh sakit seperti ini." Keluh ibu Joonmyun sambil mengusap-usap kepala Joonmyun. "Apa kau melupakan kejadian saat kau masuk rumah sakit dan diopname karena demam tinggi ?"

Joonmyun diam saja sambil terus mencoba menghimpun nafasnya yang sedikit sesak itu. Joonmyun adalah contoh orang yang mudah untuk jatuh sakit saat tengah memikirkan masalah yang berat. Masalah yang berat? Yeah, masalahnya dengan Yifan.

"Tidurlah. Biar eomma buatkan surat izin ke sekolahmu karena kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini."

"Mwo?" Gumam Joonmyun lemah. "Aniya, eomma... Aku... Hhh... Harus masuk sekolah hari ini... Uhuk..." Joonmyun mencoba bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dengan susah-payah.

"Ya, Kim Joonmyun! Kau ini sedang demam parah, bukan sakit biasa yang bisa kau sepelekan!" Seru ibunya dengan nada tinggi. "Sudah, jangan macam-macam. Eomma mau menulis surat izin dulu. Tidurlah."

Joonmyun tak mampu melawan lagi. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah. Joonmyun juga sama sekali tak bisa membangkang ataupun membantah kata-kata ibunya. Maka akhirnya ia pun memasrahkan diri kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

...

Pagi itu Yifan berangkat ke sekolah dengan malas-malasan. Kalau biasanya ia selalu bermalas-malasan setiap kali berangkat ke sekolah, kali ini ia sangat amat bermalas-malasan sekali untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Dua buah lingkaran hitam tercetak jelas di kedua area matanya, membuat wajah dingin dan datarnya semakin menyeramkan. Semalam entah kenapa peri tidur tidak datang ke kamarnya sehingga ia terjaga semalaman.

Srak! Yifan menarik kursi bangkunya dengan kasar, kemudian ia menjatuhkan tasnya di sebelah meja bangkunya. Yifan segera merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap ia bisa tidur untuk beberapa menit.

KRINGGG! Dering bel sialan sukses menyadarkan Yifan yang nyaris terlelap itu.

"Damn." Umpatnya.

Tanpa sengaja Yifan melirik ke bangku di sebelahnya.

Kosong.

"Joonmyun tidak masuk hari ini, hyung. Dia sedang sakit. Barusan ibunya mengirimkan surat izin ke sekolah." Celetuk Jongin saat ia menangkap-basah Yifan yang sedang memandangi bangku Joonmyun yang kosong itu.

Yifan mendengus. "Memangnya siapa yang tanya?" Elaknya kemudian ia segera memalingkan pandangannya ke depan. "Dasar manja. Begitu saja sampai jatuh sakit."

Jongin menyeringai kecil. Kau memang pandai mengganggu orang, tapi kau sama sekali tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaanmu sendiri, batinnya.

Sepanjang hari Yifan sama sekali tidak dapat menghentikan berbagai macam pikiran yang merasuki otaknya. Ia sudah mencoba 'membunuh' pikiran-pikiran itu dengan cara memainkan ponselnya, mencoret-coret bagian halaman belakang buku catatannya dengan kekuatan ekstra sampai kertas buku catatannya berlubang, bahkan sampai nekat meminjam dan membaca komik yadong yang dibawa Sehun, pikiran-pikiran itu sama sekali tidak dapat lenyap.

Oke, Yifan akui bahwa sejak tadi Joonmyun terus-menerus memenuhi ruang pikirnya. Yifan akui ia telah bersalah. Bersalah atas semua kejadian yang telah terjadi kemarin, bersalah atas bertindak kasar pada Joonmyun kemarin.

Yifan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju ke parkiran mobil yang sudah sepi saat itu. Yifan sengaja menetap di sekolah hingga pukul 2 lebih, sehingga ia dapat menyelinap membuka arsip kelas dan membaca buku data siswa untuk mengetahui alamat rumah Joonmyun. Ia bahkan menolak ajakan Jongin dan Sehun untuk pergi ke game center sepulang sekolah tadi.

Yifan bahkan sama sekali tidak percaya, ia melakukan ini semua hanya demi Joonmyun.

Dengan bantuan bertanya pada orang-orang di jalan, Yifan akhirnya menemukan rumah Joonmyun yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Sebuah rumah kecil sederhana dengan paduan warna krem dan cokelat, memancarkan kesan kalem, tenang, serta teduh.

Persis seperti aura yang dimiliki oleh Joonmyun.

Ting tong... Yifan memencet bel rumah Joonmyun.

Krek... Pintu rumah itu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang yeoja dewasa yang kira-kira berumur 30 tahun-an.

Ibu Joonmyun.

Ia tersenyum pada Yifan seraya membukakan pintu pagar. "Teman Joonmyun, ya?" Tanyanya langsung begitu melihat seragam yang dikenakan oleh Yifan, seragam yang sama dengan seragam sekolah anaknya itu.

"Ah... Ne. Namaku Wu Yifan. Bangapseumnida, Bibi." Yifan membungkuk memberi hormat sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Wu Yifan..." Gumam ibu Joonmyun sambil memandangi Yifan. "Rasanya Bibi belum pernah melihatmu datang ke sini."

"Ah... Geu-geurae?" Cetus Yifan, karena tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Em... Apa Joonmyun... Ada di dalam?"

"Joonmyun ada di dalam. Bibi rasa ia sedang tidur sejak jam 1 tadi setelah Bibi menyuruhnya makan bubur dan minum obat." Jawab ibu Joonmyun. "Masuk saja ke kamarnya. Dari pintu depan, belok kanan ke kamar berpintu cokelat dengan tulisan 'Joonmyunnie'."

"Ah... Bolehkah?"

Ibu Joonmyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum geli. "Ne, tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Joonmyun pasti senang kalau ada temannya yang datang menjenguk." Ujarnya. "Biar Bibi buatkan minuman dulu untukmu, ya. Kau masuk duluan saja."

"Ah... Ne. Gamsahamnida, Bibi." Yifan membungkuk hormat lagi. Begitu ibu Joonmyun berlalu pergi ke dapur, Yifan segera berjalan menuju ke kamar Joonmyun.

Krek... Pintu cokelat itu berdecit pelan saat Yifan membukanya. Kedua mata Yifan memandang sepenjuru kamar tidur Joonmyun. Memang tidak seluas kamar Yifan, tetapi semuanya tertata rapi dan terkesan bersih dengan paduan warna biru, putih, serta abu-abu. Buku-buku Joonmyun tertata dengan apik di sebuah rak buku di samping meja belajar Joonmyun yang sama rapinya dengan rak buku itu. Di samping ranjang, ada sebuah meja kecil dengan sebuah jam weker biru, sebuah lampu tidur dan tiga buah pigura di atasnya. Dua buah pigura berupa potret Joonmyun sendiri sementara sebuah pigura yang paling besar adalah foto keluarganya dan diletakkan di tengah-tengah. Yifan memalingkan wajahnya dari pigura foto itu. Hatinya sedikit memanas, tapi untung saja Yifan dapat mengontrolnya.

Dihampirinya sesosok namja manis yang sedang tidur di atas ranjang itu. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat, nafas hangatnya berhembus teratur, sementara bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Yifan sedikit heran, walaupun sedang tidur Joonmyun tetap dapat tersenyum. Tangan kirinya memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci putih, sementara tangan kanannya terlentang di sebelah tubuhnya.

Tanpa sadar senyum Yifan mengembang begitu saja sambil terus memandangi Joonmyun, seakan lupa dengan apa tujuannya datang ke sini.

"Engggg... Yifan..."

Kedua mata Yifan sontak membulat kaget. Joonmyun mengigaukan namanya?

"Yifan... Mianhae..." Alis Joonmyun berkerut, bibirnya mengecap-ngecap. Kedua kaki dan tangannya sedikit bergerak-gerak. "Maafkan aku..."

Krek... Pintu kamar Joonmyun berdecit lagi. Refleks Yifan menoleh, kemudian mendapati ibu Joonmyun masuk ke kamar Joonmyun seraya membawa nampan dengan dua gelas teh hangat di atasnya.

"Lho? Joonmyun belum bangun?" Tanya ibu Joonmyun setelah meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja belajar Joonmyun. Ia segera menghampiri ranjang Joonmyun dan mengguncang pelan tubuhnya. "Joonmyun-a... Bangun... Ada temanmu yang menjengukmu, ini."

"Eng..." Joonmyun bergumam, masih belum sadar betul dari alam mimpinya.

"Joonmyun-a~ bangunlah... Ada temanmu, tahu." Ibu Joonmyun kembali mengguncang tubuh Joonmyun.

"Engh...?" Kedua mata Joonmyun terbuka perlahan-lahan, kemudian mengerjap-ngerjap. "Nugu..?" Tanyanya dengan suara lemah dan sedikit serak.

"Itu orangnya." Ibu Joonmyun menoleh dan menunjuk pada Yifan.

Joonmyun masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian kedua mata Joonmyun terbuka lebar. "Yi-Yifan..?" Gumam Joonmyun lemah namun kaget.

Ibu Joonmyun tersenyum. "Ya sudah. Ibu tinggal keluar, ya. Kalian ngobrol-ngobrol saja dulu." Ibu Joonmyun bangkit kemudian ia segera keluar dari kamar Joonmyun.

Blam.

Sepeninggal ibu Joonmyun, suasana hening melingkupi ruangan itu. Joonmyun bingung, ia tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan atau diam saja, sementara Yifan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sejak tadi saking gugup dan sama bingungnya dengan Joonmyun.

"Eng... Joonmyunㅡ"

"Yifanㅡ"

Keduanya berbicara dalam timing yang sama dan berhenti berbicara dalam timing yang sama pula.

"Emh, kau duluan saja." Gumam Yifan seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jas seragamnya.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja." Tolak Joonmyun sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

Yifan menghela nafas, kemudian menelan ludahnya sejenak.

"Aku minta maaf."

Joonmyun mendongak memandang Yifan.

"A-aku... Aku minta maaf." Yifan menjadi sedikit terbata saat Joonmyun memandangnya seperti itu. "Em... A-aku sadar... Kalau aku sudah... Sangat bersalah membentakmu dan bersikap kasar padamu kemarin, dan... Aku... Eng... Aku..."

Yifan tahu betul bahwa ia sangat tidak bisa meminta maaf kepada seseorang. Ia selalu beranggapan bahwa meminta maaf terlebih dahulu adalah perbuatan yang diibaratkan menyerah setelah pertempuran hebat yang mempertaruhkan gengsi. Ia selalu beranggapan bahwa meminta maaf lebih dahulu adalah hal paling memalukan yang pernah ada. Tapi kenapa... Kenapa kali ini ia bisa selancar ini meminta maaf kepada Joonmyun?

Yifan menelan ludahnya, kemudian memutuskan mengakhiri ucapannya. "Ya-yang jelas... Intinya... Aku minta maaf."

Joonmyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Yifan."

"Minta maaf?" Tanya Yifan. "Untuk apa? Kan aku yang bersalah padamu."

"Maaf karena sudah menanyakan hal yang tidak kau sukai. Aku janji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Janji Joonmyun sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang akulah yang harus meminta maaf kepadamu. Kau... Mau memaafkanku, kan?" Tanya Yifan sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu, Yifan." Jawab Joonmyun membuat Yifan merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya segera lenyap begitu saja.

Deg... Jantung Yifan kembali berdegup saat ia melihat senyum manis Joonmyun.

"Sebetulnya... Mau sekasar apa bentakan Yifan padaku, mau sejahat apa perlakuan Yifan padaku... Aku tidak akan bisa untuk tidak memaafkan Yifan." Joonmyun menundukkan wajahnya lagi, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. "Karena aku tahu, sebetulnya Yifan tidak seburuk itu."

Yifan diam mendengar kata-kata Joonmyun. Baru kali ini Yifan menemukan seseorang yang sepemaaf dan sebaik Joonmyun. Kalau saja ia menjadi Joonmyun, mungkin ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya yang sangat kejam dan tidak tahu diri ini.

"Berarti..." Joonmyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya sambil sedikit terbatuk-batuk lemah. Ia duduk di ranjangnya menghadap Yifan, kemudian meraih dan menggenggam tangan Yifan yang sedikit lebih besar dari tangannya. "Kita berteman lagi, kan?"

Yifan tersenyum kecil. "Hm."

Kedua mata jernih Joonmyun membulat senang. "Benarkah?"

"Iya."

Sret. Yifan melepaskan genggaman tangan Joonmyun di tangannya itu, merasa tak nyaman.

Joonmyun tersenyum senang. "Hore..." Soraknya riang.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Kau sakit apa?" Tanya Yifan, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil memandang sekitar.

"Demam." Jawab Joonmyun. "Tapi sepertinya sudah sembuh." Joonmyun menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahinya. "Lihat. Suhu tubuhku sudah menurun."

"Baguslah."

Sejenak Yifan teringat sesuatu, kemudian dibukanya tas ranselnya. "Oh iya, aku hampur lupa. Ini. Sedikit buah tangan." Yifan menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan putih dari dalam tasnya kepada Joonmyun.

"Apa ini?" Joonmyun memandang polos bungkusan itu.

"Buka saja."

Dibukanya bungkusan itu perlahan-lahan. "Ya ampun, Yifan... Ini kan mahal..?" Ucap Joonmyun sedikit bergetar setelah melihat isinya. Seloyang red velvet dari sebuah merek toko kue terkenal di Seoul. Harga sepotongnya saja sudah mahal, apalagi seloyang. Pernah mencicipi sekali saja Joonmyun sudah merasa cukup, dan ini..? Yifan memberikan seloyang utuh red velvet tersebut.

"Anggap saja sebagai tanda permintaan maafku padamu." Ucap Yifan sekenanya.

Joonmyun tersenyum senang sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Gomawo, Yifan."

"Kalau begitu, sudah ya. Aku pulang dulu." Yifan bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian ia mengacak pelan rambut Joonmyun. "Cepat sembuh."

Kedua pipi Joonmyun berubah warna. "Hm." Gumamnya. "Gomawo."

"Besok kau masuk sekolah, kan?"

Joonmyun mengangguk cepat. "Iya, tentu saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau tidak ada kau... Rasanya jadi sepi." Ujar Yifan. Kemudian namja itu terdiam sejenak. "Tidak ada yang bisa disuruh-suruh." Lanjutnya cepat, takut Joonmyun berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Bisa-bisa Joonmyun menyangka kalau Yifan merindukannya.

Joonmyun tertawa lepas.

Joonmyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ke kelasnya. Walaupun ibunya masih menyuruhnya mengenakan sweater ke sekolah, senyum ceria terus terlukis di bibirnya. Kalau saja kemarin Yifan tidak datang menjenguknya, mungkin Joonmyun masih tergolek lemah di atas tempat tidurnya saat ini. Entah kenapa, kedatangan Yifan kemarin seakan menjadi obat paling ampuh daripada berbagai macam tablet dan kapsul yang ibunya belikan untuknya.

"Ya, Kim Joonmyun! Kau sudah sembuh?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang menghampiri Joonmyun dan menyapanya.

"Ne, Chanyeol-a." Jawabnya kalem sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah sembuh. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah bisa duduk lagi di bangkumu, Joonmyun-a. Lihat, kacamataku sudah jadi." Chanyeol menunjukkan kacamata berframe hitam miliknya pada Joonmyun.

"Ah, gwenchana, Chanyeol-a. Kau bisa duduk di sana semaumu. Aku sudah nyaman duduk di belakang." Tolak Joonmyun halus sambil tersenyum geli.

"Eh? Geu-geurae?"

Joonmyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Geuraeeee." Ucapnya meyakinkan. "Sudah ya, Chanyeol-a. Aku ke kelas dulu." Pamit Joonmyun kemudian ia segera pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"YA, JOONMYUN-A!" Suara kencang Jongin dan Sehun menyambut Joonmyun begitu Joonmyun berjalan menghampiri bangku bagian belakang. Yifan mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar dua namja itu berteriak kencang menyapa Joonmyun seperti itu.

Perlahan senyum kecil Yifan mengembang saat ia melihat Joonmyun sudah masuk kembali seperti ini.

"Pagi, Yifan. Jongin. Sehun." Sapa Joonmyun ramah.

"Ya! Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Jongin. "Kau tahu, kemarin rasanya hambar sekali tidak ada kau, Joonmyun-a." Keluhnya.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Eo. Aku juga. Aku sampai menulis catatanku sendiri karena tidak ada kau yang biasa menuliskan catatanku." Keluh Sehun. Konyol.

"Memang sudah seharusnya kau menulis catatanmu sendiri, bodoh." Yifan melirik Sehun dengan malas. Don't know why, Yifan merasa gatal kalau harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengomentari ucapan Sehun.

Joonmyun tertawa geli. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung dianugerahi Tuhan berupa teman-teman yang ternyata sangat memperhatikannya. Dan Joonmyun berjanji, ia tidak akan pernah berhenti bersyukur kepada Tuhan akan anugerah terindah dari-Nya ini.

-to be continued-


	3. Secret Admirer

warn: less krisho, find it out the pairing~ ^o krisho will be appear on the next chapter ^_~

_"Aku bahkan... Lupa. Lupa bagaimana rasanya mencintainya."_

_I love staring at your flawless face._

_You know, I'm still loving you today._

_-Your Top Secret Admirer._

Yifan meremas kesal lembaran kertas yang tertempel di pintu lokernya itu. Sudah seminggu belakangan ini, berbagai macam lembaran kertas menghujani pintu lokernya. Isinya hanya sepotong-dua potong kalimat cinta yang menggelikan dan tidak penting. Yifan benar-benar merasa seperti sedang dikuntit.

Dibukanya kembali lembaran kertas itu. Dipelototinya bentuk tulisan tangan yang menorehkan kata-kata di kertas tersebut. Tulisannya cukup rapi untuk ukuran seorang namja, tapi Yifan sama sekali tak yakin bahwa pengirimnya adalah seorang yeoja.

Apa jangan-jangan Jongin dan Sehun menyusun rencana berdua untuk mengerjainya dengan mengirimkan kertas-kertas ini? Yifan nyaris berlari menuju kelas untuk menghajar duo setan itu kalau saja ia tak ingat tulisan Jongin maupun Sehun tidak mungkin serapi dan sebagus ini. Disuruh menulis catatan saja mereka sangat enggan seakan-akan disuruh untuk menyuapi bubur bayi rasa cokelat kepada bayi singa.

Oke, ini konyolㅡbayi singa mana yang mau makan bubur bayi rasa cokelat?

Apa jangan-jangan Joonmyun lah yang mengirim kertas-kertas ini? Wajah Yifan sedikit memerah. Ah, mustahil. Mustahil. Mustahil. Yifan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Joonmyun tak mungkin melakukan hal sebodoh dan sekuno ini. Lagipula... Mana mungkin Joonmyun menyimpan perasaan pada Yifan? Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin.

Lalu siapa 'your top secret admirer' sebenarnya yang mengirimkan kertas-kertas ini?

Ini benar-benar sangat mengganggu.

...

Sepanjang pelajaran di kelas, kedua mata Yifan tak dapat berhenti mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

Di kertasnya hari ini, sang penguntit itu menuliskan bahwa ia sering memandang ke arah Yifan nyaris setiap hari dan setiap saat, dan itu memberikan sebuah kode kepada Yifan untuk mencaritahu siapa sebenarnya sosok di balik penguntit itu.

Dan akhirnya Yifan memutuskan untuk menetapkan tiga orang tersangka yang ia tangkap sering memandang atau melirik ke arahnya.

Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dan... Lee songsaengnim.

_Ya, Lee songsaengnim juga termasuk._

Kyungsoo. Anak paling polos dan paling pendiam di kelas Yifan. Rambutnya hitam tersisir rapi dan ia mudah dikenali dengan kedua mata besarnya. Yifan menyeringai kecil saat ia mengingat dirinya bersama Jongin dan Sehun pernah mengerek seragam olahraga milik Kyungsoo di tiang bendera. Yifan tidak tahu banyak tentang Kyungsoo, tapi saat kelas satu ia pernah mendengar rumor bahwa diam-diam Kyungsoo menyukainya. Yifan menangkapbasah Kyungsoo tengah memandang ke arahnya di saat jam istirahat atau di saat guru telah selesai menerangkan materi di depan kelas. Di jam pelajaran kosong juga begitu.

Chanyeol. Anak baru di kelas Yifan, pindahan dari daerah Busan. Meskipun ia belum cukup lama berada di sekolah ini, Chanyeol dapat berteman dengan baik dengan para murid di sekolah. Rambutnya hitam dengan model spike dan selalu memakai sebuah power-balance berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya. Mungkin Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya murid baru yang belum pernah dikerjai Yifan, Jongin dan Sehun. Yifan juga tidak tahu banyak tentang Chanyeol, tapi Yifan sudah terlalu sering menangkap-basah Chanyeol memandang ke arahnya. Yifan sendiri tidak terlalu tahu sebetulnya Chanyeol sedang memandang ke arah siapa. Entah itu pandangan untuknya, Jongin, Sehun, ataupun Joonmyun. Secara, siswa-siswa yang duduk di bagian belakang hanyalah ia dan tiga temannya itu.

Lee songsaengnim. Sebetulnya Yifan sedikit tidak yakin menetapkan guru yang selalu memakai rok mini itu sebagai tersangka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia juga sudah cukup sering menangkap Lee songsaengnim melirik atau mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Satu alasan lagi yang menguatkan perkiraannyaㅡbukankah Lee songsaengnim adalah seorang guru bahasa? Tentu tak sulit baginya merangkai kata-kata puitisㅡdan menggelikanㅡyang ada di surat-surat itu, meskipun Yifan sendiri tak tahu apa motif atau tujuan Lee songsaengnim mengiriminya surat-surat itu.

Yifan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Siapa 'Your Top Secret Admirer' itu?

Kyungsoo?

Chanyeol?

Lee songsaengnim?

Atau mungkin...

Ada orang lain lagi, yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya?

...

_Feels like I want to touch you..._

_Want to kiss you..._

_Want to feel you..._

_Want to be yours..._

_Want to be the reason why you smile..._

_-Your Top Secret Admirer._

"MENGGELIKAN!" Yifan refleks berteriak kencang sambil menyambar kasar kertas yang tertempel di lokernya hari ini. Sontak saja beberapa murid yang ada di sekitarnya terkejut dan melirik ke arahnya dengan aneh.

"Yi-Yifan..? Wae..?" Joonmyun yang ternyata sejak tadi ada di sebelah Yifan bertanya dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

Yifan tidak menjawab. Tangannya masih sibuk merobek-robek kertas itu lalu membuangnya sembarangan di koridor sekolah.

"Gwenchana." Sahutnya sambil menghela nafas beberapa saat kemudian.

Joonmyun diam mendengar jawaban singkat Yifan. 'Gwenchana'? Bagaimana mungkin Yifan bisa bilang 'gwenchana' setelah ia berteriak kencang seperti itu tadi? Tapi pada akhirnya Joonmyun pun diam saja, tak banyak bertanya-tanya lagi.

Joonmyun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

"Hm."

...

Hari ini hari Jumat. Seperti biasa, Yifan, Jongin dan Sehun menetap di sekolah terlebih dahulu setelah pulang sekolah. Sebenarnya Joonmyun sangat ingin bergabung dengan mereka kalau saja ia tak ingat pesan Kim songsaengnim untuk menemuinya di perpustakaan karena Joonmyun harus mengikuti latihan soal-soal. Joonmyun akan mewakili sekolah mereka untuk olimpiade Matematika tingkat daerah yang akan diselenggarakan beberapa minggu lagi, sehingga Joonmyun harus rajin-rajin berlatih.

"Susah ya, jadi orang pintar." Komentar Jongin pendek sesaat setelah Joonmyun berkata bahwa ia tak bisa ikut tiga sekawan itu menetap di sekolah.

Joonmyun tersenyum kecil membalas komentar Jongin. Kata-kata spontan Jongin sedikit membuatnya tersinggung, entah dari segi apa atau dari mana.

"Maaf, ya, Teman-Teman."

"Gwenchana." Ucap Sehun. "Berlatihlah yang baik. Kalau kau memenangkan olimpiade itu, jangan lupa menyebutkan nama kami waktu kau dipanggil ke atas panggung untuk berpidato."

Joonmyun tertawa geli. "Geurom." Joonmyun menutup resleting tas merah miliknya setelah selesai mengepak barang-barangnya, kemudian menyandangnya di kedua bahunya. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya, Teman-Teman. Sampai jumpa."

"Eoooo~" sahut Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan seraya melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka pada Joonmyun yang mulai berjalan keluar kelas. Sementara Yifan diam memandangi Joonmyun yang semakin hilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" Sehun menyenggol lengan Yifan dengan sikutnya. "Tumben diam saja."

"Bukankah sudah biasa kalau Yifan hyung diam saja?" Jongin melirik Sehun aneh.

"Ani, bukan itu maksudku. Diamnya yang kali ini berbeda dari diamnya yang biasa saja. Biasanya Yifan hyung kan masih sedikit menyeringai, tertawa kecil, atau menaik-turunkan alisnya. HahahahㅡMMFPPH!" Sehun sontak bungkam begitu Yifan menjejalkan botol air mineral miliknya ke mulut Sehun yang tidak bisa diam itu.

"Berisik."

"Sadis." Sehun mengusap-usap bibirnya yang sedikit berdenyut sakit itu. "Kau ini sensitif sekali, hyung."

Yifan memijat-mijat keningnya yang terasa sangat pening itu.

"Rasanya aku seperti sedang diteror."

"Diteror?" Ulang Jongin sambil mengerutkan alisnya. "Diteror siapa?"

"Mana kutahu." Yifan menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Sejak minggu-minggu lalu, ada banyak kertas-kertas berisi pesan-pesan cinta yang menggelikan dan nama pengirim yang sama menggelikannya. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan diteror? Dasar penggemar bodoh."

"Jeongmal?" Kedua mata Jongin dan Sehun membesar, lalu beberapa detik kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan. "NGAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Yifan mengangkat kepalanya kemudian memandang kedua anak buahnya itu dengan malas. "Malah tertawa." Dengusnya kesal. "Harusnya kalian bantu aku untuk mencaritahu siapa dalang di balik surat-surat cinta bodoh itu. Bukannya menertawaiku dengan wajah puas seperti itu."

"Hahaha... Mian, hyung." Sehun mencoba menahan tawanya. "Habisnya lucu sekali. Ada saja yang mengirimkan surat cinta di era modern seperti ini."

"Tapi... Bagaimana kau bisa mencaritahu siapa sosok sebenarnya dari pengirim surat-surat itu, hyung?" Sahut Jongin seraya menaikkan alisnya. "Dia kan tidak meninggalkan petunjuk atau apapun di surat-suratnya itu. Lagipula aku yakin kau tidak mungkin menyimpan semua surat-suratnya."

Yifan merogoh saku jas seragamnya kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang sudah diremas-remas. "Hari ini aku simpan satu untuk aku tunjukkan pada kalian." Disodorkannya kertas itu pada Jongin dan Sehun. "Coba kalian lihat tulisannya. Apa kalian pernah melihat bentuk tulisan tangan seperti ini?"

Jongin dan Sehun diam memandangi kertas itu bergantian sambil mengerutkan kening mereka.

"Yang jelas bukan tulisanku. Tulisanku tidak akan serapi dan sebagus ini." Ucap Sehun tidak penting.

"Sejak jaman populernya celana ketat berwarna oranye pun aku sudah tahu kalau kau tidak akan bisa menulis serapi ini." Seruduk Yifan jengkel. Ucapan tidak pentingnya benar-benar tidak membantu.

"HUAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Jongin meledak.

"Jangan tertawa." Yifan melempar death glare-nya kepada Jongin. "Kau tahu tidak itu tulisan siapa?"

Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mana kutahu. Memangnya aku ahli tulisan tangan yang bisa langsung mengetahui siapa yang menulisnya?"

"Sudah kuduga, aku salah meminta bantuan pada kalian." Yifan menghembuskan nafas kasar, kemudian segera menyambar kertas itu dan meremasnya.

"Ya~ tunggu dulu, hyung." Tahan Jongin. "Aku punya ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita menyelidikinya lewat data murid-murid di arsip kelas?"

"Data murid-murid? Apa maksudmu?"

"Eo." Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Data murid-murid kan ditulis semua murid menggunakan tulisan tangan mereka masing-masing. Kita bisa mengetahui siapa penulis surat ini kalau kita melihat data murid itu dan mengecek model tulisan tangan mereka satu persatu."

"Hm..." Yifan mengelus-elus dagunya sejenak. "Baiklah."

...

"PARK CHANYEOL?!" Yifan membulatkan kedua matanya, mencebikkan bibirnya dan membuat wajah apa-kau-serius.

Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk-angguk.

"Lihat." Sehun meletakkan surat itu di sebelah halaman data siswa milik Chanyeol. "Caranya membubuhkan titik-titik di surat ini, persis dengan titik-titik di kolom opini tentang dirinya sendiri ini." Jelas Sehun. "Begitu juga dengan huruf 'park' ini, huruf 'p'-nya juga mirip sekali dengan 'p' yang ada di tulisan 'your top secret admirer' ini."

Yifan diam memelototi surat dan halaman data siswa milik Chanyeol itu. Chanyeol... Jadi... Selama ini... Penggemar rahasianya itu adalah Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Yifan menepuk-nepuk keningnya.

"Jadi, sekarang kau mau bagaimana, hyung?" Tanya Jongin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa kau mau besok kita hadang dia dan kita beri sedikit pelajaran karena sudah mengusikmu, hm?" Tawarnya sambil menyeringai licik. "Sudah lama kita tidak melakukan hal semacam ini~ lagipula anak baru itu belum pernah masuk daftar korban sasaran kita, kan? Kkkk~"

"Kalian yakin kalau pengirim surat ini benar-benar Chanyeol?" Tanya Yifan ragu. Entah kenapa, ia masih sangat tidak percaya. Punya nyali sebesar apa Chanyeol menulis surat cinta untuk Yifan seperti ini? Dan lagi ia menggunakan tulisan tangannya sendiri untuk menulis suratnya. Bukankah ia bisa langsung ketahuan kalau Yifan mengecek semua tulisan tangan para murid di kelas ini, lalu mencocokkannya dengan tulisan tangan di surat ini?

"Ya ampun, hyung. Kau masih tidak percaya? Sekarang coba bandingkanlah sendiri." Ucap Sehun yang mulai sedikit kesal karena Yifan terus-menerus meragukan analisisnya.

Yifan kembali bergantian memandangi surat itu dan tulisan tangan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, besok kalian hadang dia sepulang sekolah dan seret dia untuk kita interogasi." Putus Yifan memberi komando sekaligus menutup diskusi.

Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum puas.

"Siap, hyung!"

...

BRAK! Jongin menggebrak meja tempat Chanyeol duduk kemudian memandangnya tajam. "Katakan sekali lagi! Apa tadi katamu?!"

Chanyeol gemetar ketakutan melihat sorot mata Jongin yang menakutkan itu. "A-a-a-aku... Aku benar-benar tidak tahu... De-de-dengan surat-surat itu! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu!"

"Jangan bohong!" DUAGH! Sehun menendang kursi yang berada di samping kursi yang Chanyeol duduki, dan itu semakin membuat namja berpower-balance hitam itu semakin gemetar ketakutan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, bisa-bisanya ia berurusan dengan tiga sekawan yang berbahaya ini.

"Kami sudah membandingkan tulisan tanganmu yang ada di sini..." Bruk! Yifan menjatuhkan buku arsip kelas tepat di halaman data siswa Chanyeol ke atas meja yang ada di hadapannya. "...Dengan tulisan yang ada di surat cinta bodoh ini." Pluk! Yifan melemparkan remasan surat cinta yang sudah tidak berbentuk kertas lagiㅡsaking seringnya diremas-remas. "Apa kau masih bisa menyangkal kalau ini bukan tulisanmu, hm?" Yifan menampakkan seringaian menakutkannya.

Chanyeol diam gemetar sambil memandangi tulisan tangannya sendiri dan tulisan tangan di surat itu.

Nafas Chanyeol bergetar dan berhembus cepat, membuat Yifan semakin curiga.

Ada sesuatu yang sedang Chanyeol sembunyikan.

"CEPAT JAWAB!" BRAK! Yifan menggebrak meja sambil memelototi Chanyeol.

Dipelototi dan dibentak seperti itu, membuat Chanyeol semakin menciut dan sebuah kejujuran mengalir dari bibirnya...

"Ma-ma-ma... MAAFKAN AKU!" Seru Chanyeol kemudian ia terduduk lemah. "Maaf..."

"Jadi, kau mengakui kalau ini semua adalah perbuatanmu?" Ucap Sehun meminta kepastian. Ia merasa di atas angin karena analisisnya tepat dan sempurna.

"I-i-i-ini... Ini memang tu-tulisanku..." Chanyeol menunduk gugup. "Ta-ta-tapi... Tapi bukan aku yang mengirimkannya!"

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat tiga sekawan itu berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Kau yang menulisnya, tapi bukan kau yang mengirimkannya?" Ulang Yifan sambil terus menatap kedua mata Chanyeol. Tidak didapatnya sorot mata kebohongan dari kedua mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk takut-takut.

"Kau mau membodohi kami, hah?!" BRAK! Kali ini gantian Sehun yang menggebrak meja. "Kalau bukan kau pengirimnya, lalu kenapa kau bisa menuliskannya?!"

"A-a-aku... Aku dibayar oleh seseorang!" Seru Chanyeol lagi, membuat tiga sekawan itu kembali terdiam bingung.

"Dibayar katamu?" Yifan menaikkan alisnya.

"Minggu lalu... Ada sebuah surat yang dimasukkan ke dalam lokerku... Pengirim surat itu menyuruhku untuk menuliskan kalimat-kalimat surat cinta yang ia tuliskan di surat itu dan menyuruhku menempelkannya di pintu loker Wu Yifan... Kalau aku berhasil menempelkan satu surat, aku bisa mendapatkan 50.000 won... Da-dan... Pengirim surat itu memberiku uang muka sebesar 10.000 won... I-itu... Itu tawaran yang menarik, kan? Ja-jadi... Jadi aku terima saja! Aku tuliskan surat-surat itu, menempelkannya di lokermu dan menerima uang..."

"Kau tidak bohong, kan?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol tajam dan dalam.

Chanyeol menggeleng takut-takut. "Kali ini aku tidak bohong sama sekali! Percayalah! Kalau kalian tidak percaya, besok aku bawakan surat dan uang dari orang itu! Aku... Aku benar-benar tidak bohong!"

Kedua mata Yifan memicing tajam memandangi Chanyeol.

"Siapa orang yang membayarmu itu?"

Wajah Chanyeol mendadak berubah pucat. "I-itu..."

"Hm? Itu siapa? Aku tidak dengar." Jongin menyeringai melihat Chanyeol ketakutan.

Chanyeol menunduk lemas. "A-aku... Aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian..."

Yifan menghela nafas. Ia sudah menduga kalau Chanyeol akan menjadi seperti ini. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia menyeringai dan beralih pada Sehun. "Ya, Oh Sehun. Apa korek apinya sudah siap?"

"Ko-korek api..?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti, kemudian kedua mata bulatnya membesar begitu ia melihat sebuah korek api menyala di tangan kanan Sehun dan bungkusan koleksi komik Dragon Ball miliknyaㅡyang entah bagaimana caranya bisa didapatkan tiga sekawan itu!ㅡsudah ada di tangan kiri Sehun dan jarak kedua tangan Sehun sudah cukup dekat.

"Ja... Ja... JANGAAAAAAANNNN!" Chanyeol menjerit, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca nyaris menangis.

Yifan dan Jongin ber-high-five ria sambil tertawa puas begitu melihat Chanyeol terjerat jebakan mereka.

Ternyata informasi kalau Chanyeol adalah maniak Dragon Ball itu benar-benar akurat.

"Sepertinya koleksi komikmu ini menyukainya kalau Tuan Korek Api ini mendekat dan menyentuh tubuhnya..." Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan bungkusan komik itu sambil memasang tampang jahilnya.

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAAAANNN!" Chanyeol berteriak-teriak histeris, ia berusaha bangkit dari duduknya tapi percuma saja karena sejak tadi Jongin memborgol kedua tangannya di belakang.

"Ups..." Gumam Sehun begitu api yang menyala-nyala dari korek itu mulai menghanguskan bungkusannya.

"ANDWAE!" Jerit Chanyeol. Kedua matanya seolah akan keluar dari kelopaknya saat ia melotot melihat api itu semakin dekat dengan 'harta'-nya itu. "BAIKLAH, BAIKLAH! Aku akan memberitahu kalian siapa pengirim surat itu!"

"Good boy." Yifan tersenyum puas sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya. "Sehun, matikan apinya." Perintahnya dan Sehun segera mengangguk patuh lalu meniup korek api itu hingga apinya lenyap.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Kedua matanya sembap dan ia menyedot-nyedot ingusnya yang nyaris keluar belepotan. Jongin dan Sehun mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya saat mereka diam-diam mengambil potret seorang Park Chanyeol dengan tampang yang sangat konyol dan memalukan ini. Klik.

"Cepat katakan!" Sentak Jongin saat mendapati Chanyeol diam saja sambil terus menyedot ingusnya berkali-kali.

Yifan sudah tidak sabar lagi. "Cepat katakan atau aku akan menyalakan korek apinya lagi!" BRAK! Yifan kembali menggebrak meja.

"Di-dia... Dia..."

Tiga sekawan itu sudah tak sabar lagi, mereka bertiga memasang telinga lebar-lebar dan memandangㅡlebih tepatnya memelototiㅡChanyeol dalam-dalam.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya.

"Orang itu... Zi Tao."

...

"Huh. Ternyata orang menyusahkan yang mengirimkan surat-surat itu adalah Zi Tao." Keluh Sehun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa cokelat besar yang ada di ruang tengah rumah Yifan. "Sama sekali tidak kuduga."

"Aku juga sama sekali tidak menyangka ternyata Tao pengirim surat-surat itu." Timpal Jongin. "Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan terkesan culas, tapi sebetulnya dia itu cengeng dan seperti anak kecil. Ingat waktu acara summer camp tahun lalu? Dia menangis waktu mengikuti jurit malam yang diadakan panitia."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk sambil menahan tawanya. "Ingat, ingat! Dia konyol sekali."

Yifan menghela nafas setelah meneguk sebotol air mineral yang ada di meja ruang tengahnya.

Pikirannya terusik.

Jadi... Selama ini... Penggemar rahasianya itu adalah Tao?

Zi Tao?

Seseorang yang dulu pernah singgah di hatinyaㅡmantan pacarnya itu?

Ya. Tao adalah mantan pacar Yifan.

Awal tahun pelajaran kemarin, Yifan dan Tao resmi berpacaran setelah Tao menyatakan cintanya pada Yifan terlebih dahulu. Yifan masih ingat betul hari itu; pukul 2 siang 11 April, taman belakang sekolah di bawah pohon sakura berbunga lebat, di mana angin hangat awal musim semi berhembus.

Awal-awal menjalin cinta, Yifan sangat gemas dengan sifat Tao yang manja dan seperti anak kecil. Senyum imut Tao bisa membuat senyumnya muncul, wajah manis Tao bisa membuatnya melupakan segala macam masalah yang sedang ia hadapi...

Mungkin saat itu, adalah saat-saat terindah di mana Yifan merasakan apa yang dinamakan dengan 'cinta'.

Tapi lama kelamaan, sifat manja dan childish itu semakin menyebalkan bagi Yifan. Tao mudah sekali merengek ataupun menangis setiap kali Yifan tidak memenuhi permintaannya. Yifan yang memang sejak dulu berhati dingin, cuek dan semaunya sendiri, jelas saja tidak tahan dengan Tao yang selalu menuntut ini-itu.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yifan memutuskan hubungan dengan sebuah kalimat singkat di pembicaraan mereka di telepon dan langsung mematikan teleponnya tanpa mendengar tanggapan ataupun reaksi Tao.

Saat itu Yifan berpikir bahwa ini adalah terakhir kalinya Yifan mempercayai hal bodoh yang bernama cinta. Yifan memilih menutup pintu hatinya rapat-rapat dan tidak akan pernah mau membukanya untuk siapapun.

Dan sekarang, entah apa tujuan atau maksudnya, Tao mengiriminya berbagai macam surat cinta setelah sekitar 3 bulan semenjak mereka putus.

"Aku rasa dia masih ada perasaan denganmu, hyung." Begitulah pendapat Jongin. "Lagipula, dulu kau yang memutuskannya, kan? Bukan dia yang memutuskanmu. Dia pasti sakit hati karena ia masih sangat menyayangimu, dan sekarang dia mencoba mendapatkanmu kembali dengan cara seperti ini."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Kalau bukan karena ingin menjadi pacarmu lagi, tidak mungkin kan ia iseng mengirimimu surat-surat ini?" Timpal Sehun.

Yifan menghela nafas. "Lalu sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tanyakan pada hatimu sendiri. Apa kau masih ada perasaan kepada Tao?" Tanya Jongin.

"Bagaimana caranya aku tahu apa aku masih ada perasaan padanya atau tidak?"

"Apa kau merasakan debaran di jantungmu setiap kau membayangkan senyumnya?"

Yifan memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba mengingat-ngingat bagaimana bentuk senyum milik Tao.

Dirasakannya jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Tapi... Tunggu.

Kenapa ia malah membayangkan senyum Joonmyun?

Oh, tidak.

Yifan memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat, mencoba mengingat senyum Tao.

Dan akhirnya, berhasil.

...Tapi...

Dirasakannya jantungnya tidak berdebar sekencang tadi.

Yifan membuka kedua matanya. "Ani." Ucapnya lemah.

"Apa kau merindukan suara dan sosoknya di sampingmu, saat ini?"

Yifan diam, ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Uhm."

"Uhm?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti.

"Biasa saja."

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Mungkin perasaanmu sudah berubah."

"Sudah sangat berubah." Dibenarkannya kata-kata Sehun.

"Aku bahkan... Lupa. Lupa bagaimana rasanya mencintainya."

"Kau harus menemuinya, hyung." Jongin menepuk bahu Yifan. "Kau lebih baik mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya agar ia tidak semakin sakit hati. Kasihan kalau sampai dia tahu kau sudah tidak ada perasaan dengannya... Padahal ia sudah cukup banyak berharap untukmu, kan?"

"Menemuinya?" Gumam Yifan lemas.

...

Tao. Namja berambut hitam itu tengah duduk di kursinya, mendengarkan lagu dari mp3 player-nya sambil membaca sebuah buku di tangannya, sesekali kepalanya mengangguk-angguk kecil mengikuti irama lagu. Ia terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa menyadari bahwa Yifan sudah ada di depannya.

"Tao?"

Tao masih asyik mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil terus menunduk membaca bukunya.

"Tao." Kali ini Yifan menyertai sapaannya dengan tepukan kecil di pundak Tao.

Tao menutup bukunya dan mendongak memandang orang yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya. Ia sontak terkesiap dan kedua matanya membelalak kaget mendapati Yifan ada di hadapannya.

"Yi-Yifan gege..."

Yifan terdiam. Apa tadi katanya?

Gege?

Sudah berapa lama Yifan tidak mendengar panggilan sayang yang sangat ia sukaiㅡdahuluㅡitu?

Yifan tersenyum. Senyuman kecil. "Bisa aku bicara sebentar denganmu?"

Tao diam, kedua matanya masih terpaku memandangi Yifan tanpa berkedip. "Eo-eoh... Te-tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, sepulang sekolah, temui aku di taman belakang, ya." Yifan kembali menepuk pundak Tao kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan Tao begitu saja.

Sementara Tao masih diam terpaku memandangi punggung Yifan yang semakin menjauh itu.

...

Tao mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi kayu cokelat taman belakang sekolah siang itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, memandangi pohon sakura yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Tao sangat menyukai tempat ini.

Tempat di mana ia mengutarakan perasaannya pada Yifan.

"Lama menungguku?"

Suara Yifan mengagetkan Tao yang sedang memandang sekelilingnya itu.

Tao tersenyum. "Ani, ge." Jawabnya. "Tao baru saja sampai."

Tanpa sadar Yifan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tao. Saat sedang berbicara dengannya, Tao tidak pernah menyebut dirinya dengan kata 'aku', tapi ia menyebut dirinya dengan kata 'Tao'. Bagi Yifan, itu adalah sebuah kebiasaan yang sangat manis.

Yifan mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah Tao. "Langsung saja. Aku mau tanya. Apa kau yang mengirimkan surat-surat semacam ini?" Tembak Yifan sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas surat cinta itu.

Tao menunduk. Ia tak berani menatap kedua mata Yifan.

"Tao?"

Tao masih diam. Namja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara ia tak bisa berhenti menggerakkan kaki kanannya kesana-kemari.

Yifan menghela nafas.

Ia tahu benar, Tao akan melakukan itu saat ia sedang gugup.

"Katakanlah yang sebenarnya. Gege tidak akan memarahimu." Sret... Tiba-tiba Yifan meraih tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya erat.

Tao terkesiap. Yifan dapat merasakan tangan Tao bergetar dalam genggamannya.

"Maafkan Tao, gege." Tao semakin menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan gege. Apa benar kau yang mengirimkan surat-surat ini?"

Tao diam.

Sejenak kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

Yifan menghela nafasnya lagi.

Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut pangkal ibu jari Tao.

"Kenapa?"

Tao mengangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan memandang Yifan takut-takut. Kedua matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Karena Tao masih sangat menyayangi Yifan gege..." Isaknya karena ia mendadak menangis.

"Hanya itu alasannya?"

Tao menggeleng. Ia menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk mengusap air matanya. "Tao juga tidak mau kehilangan Yifan gege. Tao mau Yifan gege menjadi milik Tao lagi, selamanya..." Pluk... Tao menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yifan, kemudian namja itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Dirasakannya nyaman dan aman luar biasa saat ia bersandar di bahu Yifan.

Yifan diam. Hatinya seakan bergejolak. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga melawan kelemahannya yang semakin menjadi. Entah kenapa ia merasa kembali jatuh cinta dengan sikap manja Tao yang seperti ini.

"Mian, Tao."

Tao mengangkat kepalanya dari sandaran bahu Yifan. Ia menatap Yifan dengan wajah polosnya. "'Mian'?" Ulangnya. "Maksud gege?"

Yifan diam seraya tersenyum lirih kepada Tao.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Apa... Yifan gege... Sudah tidak menyayangi Tao lagi?"

Sret... Yifan menyentuh dagu Tao kemudian menegakkan wajah namja itu menatapnya lagi. "Gege menyayangi Tao... Gege sangat menyayangi Tao, seperti adik gege sendiri."

"Adik?" Gumam Tao lirih. "Bukan pacar?"

Yifan mengacak rambut Tao. "Mian, Tao." Ucap Yifan lembut. "Selama ini... Tao harus tahu, gege merasa terganggu dengan surat-surat yang Tao kirimkan. Gege tahu, sebenarnya maksud Tao untuk meminta gege kembali menjadi pacar Tao itu maksud yang baik. Kalau saja Tao menggunakan cara lain untuk meminta gege kembali menjadi pacar Tao, mungkin gege tidak akan merasa terganggu seperti ini."

Tao kembali menunduk. Butiran air mata keluar dari kedua mata jernihnya dan mengaliri pipinya. "Maafkan Tao, ge. Tao memang seperti anak kecil yang seenaknya saja."

Yifan menarik tubuh Tao ke dalam pelukannya. Diusapnya punggung Tao dengan sayang. "Gwenchana." Bisiknya lembut. "Jangan diulangi lagi, ya, Tao. Gege tetap mau, kok, menjadi gege yang baik untuk Tao, menjadi sahabat baik yang selalu ada untuk Tao."

Tao tersenyum lirih meskipun air matanya masih mengalir. "Gomawo, Yifan ge..."

Chu~

Tanpa disangka Yifan sebelumnya, Tao mengecup lembut pipi Yifan.

"Ah..." Gumam Yifan sedikit blank. "...Ahahaha~" Yifan menutupi kegugupannya dengan tertawa sekenanya. Sementara Tao hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Diam-diam Yifan mengusap-usap pipinya saat Tao tidak melihat.

Dan tanpa Yifan sadari, jauh di belakangnya, Joonmyun memandang nanar mereka berdua.

_-to be continued-_


	4. Different

_Lalu ke mana aku harus mencari perekat luka yang tepat untuk luka di hatiku ini, kalau perekat luka yang kusukai sudah pergi untuk menutup luka di hati seseorang yang ia kehendaki?_

* * *

Joonmyun melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan cepat. Ia mencoba berjalan secepat mungkin agar ia segera sampai di rumah, masuk ke kamar dan menangis sepuasnya.

Apa harus sesakit ini hati yang terluka karena melihat seseorang yang kita sayangi tengah bersisian dengan orang lain?

Berpelukan dengan orang lain?

Bahkan dicium oleh orang lain?

Joonmyun berusaha keras menahan air matanya. Ia terus menerus menahan kedua matanya tak berkedip, karena sekalinya ia berkedip pasti air matanya akan mengalir. Nafasnya bergetar dan lututnya terasa lemas.

Brak! Joonmyun membuka lebar pintu rumahnya dengan keras, kemudian segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Blam!

"Myunnie..?" Ibu Joonmyun berjalan dari dapur menghampiri ruang tamu saat mendengar suara pintu rumahnya terbuka. "Kau sudah puㅡ" kata-katanya terputus begitu ia tak melihat siapa-siapa di ruang tamu.

Bruk! Joonmyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Dan sedetik kemudian, isakan demi isakan segera memenuhi ruang kamar itu.

Bayangan Yifan dan Tao yang ia lihat di taman belakang sekolah tadi kembali terbayang di pikirannya dan itu semakin membuat tangisnya semakin kencang. Belum lagi saat ia melihat Tao mengecup mesra pipi Yifan seperti itu... Langit dan benda-bendanya seakan runtuh menimpa kepala Joonmyun.

Joonmyun dapat merasakan hatinya seakan disayat-sayat dengan sadis oleh sebilah pisau yang sangat tajam.

Sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Bodoh..." Gumam Joonmyun dalam tangisnya. "Bodoh... Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada Yifan yang ternyata lebih mencintai orang lain daripada aku..?"

Joonmyun mendudukkan tubuhnya, mengusap kedua matanya yang sembap dan memerah, kemudian ia memandang sebuah medali emas yang sejak tadi tergantung di lehernya.

Sebetulnya Joonmyun hanya ingin mencari Yifan tadi. Ia ingin mencari Yifan, mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memenangkan olimpiade itu, dan mengatakan bahwa ia memenangkan olimpiade ini demi Yifan...

Joonmyun hanya ingin melakukan itu.

Tapi siapa yang sangka di saat ia sudah menemukan Yifan, ia malah melihat Yifan tengah bersama dengan Tao dan melakukan hal seperti itu tadi?

"Ukh..." Joonmyun kembali membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke bantal putihnya yang sudah basah karena air mata itu.

"Joonmyun bodoh... Bodoh..."

Dan kata-kata itu terus meluncur dari bibir Joonmyun, seiring butiran-butiran air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

...

Joonmyun menarik kursi meja makan dengan lesu. Kedua matanya terlihat merah dan membengkak, padahal semalam ia sudah mengompresnya dengan es batu yang dibungkus handuk dan meneteskan beberapa tetes cairan obat mataㅡtapi itu semua sia-sia saja karena tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun di kedua matanya setelah menangis heboh selama 20 menit itu.

"Myunnie..?" Ibu Joonmyun menyipitkan kedua matanya memandang anak tunggalnya itu. "Kau sakit mata?"

Joonmyun menggeleng.

"Apa kau baru saja menangis?" Kejar Ibu Joonmyun lagi, setelah ia menghidangkan beberapa potong roti bakar di atas piring.

"Ani."

Ibu Joonmyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tidak biasanya Joonmyun bersikap seperti iniㅡberbicara singkat-singkat dengan kedua mata membengkak seperti itu.

Ibu Joonmyun menghela nafas, kemudian mengambil duduk di sebelah Joonmyun yang tengah meneguk susu cokelatnya. "Kau ada masalah?" Jemari Ibu Joonmyun membelai lembut rambut Joonmyun. "Ceritakanlah pada eomma. Jangan kau simpan sendiri dan kau tangisi sendiri."

Joonmyun menunduk. Ia tahu selera makannya akan hilang kalau ia harus bercerita tentang semua yang ia tangisi semalam. Berhubung ia sedang laparㅡkarena semenjak pulang sekolah kemarin ia mengurung diri di kamar hingga melewatkan makan siang dan makan malamnyaㅡmaka Joonmyun hanya menggeleng dan mulai menggigit roti bakarnya.

Ibu Joonmyun menghela nafas. Ia tahu benar kalau Joonmyun memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah untuk bercerita kepada orang lain tentang masalahnya.

...

KRINGGG! Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring.

"Anak-anak, saya minta perhatian kalian sebentar." Ucap Lee songsaengnim di depan kelas. "Saya punya berita gembira untuk kalian para murid laki-laki."

Minggu depan, sekolah Joonmyun akan mengadakan summer camp selama 3 hari khusus untuk para murid laki-laki. Summer camp tahun ini diadakan di sebuah pegunungan yang cukup jauh dari Seoul dan diisi dengan berbagai macam acara yang seru dan menarik seperti api unggun, penjelajahan, hiking, bahkan jurit malamㅡkira-kira seperti itulah penjelasan Lee songsaengnim.

Mengingat lokasi summer camp yang diadakan di pegunungan yang cukup jauh dari Seoul, pastilah ada biaya untuk transport dan berbagai macam keperluan summer camp nanti. Setiap murid dikenai biaya sebanyak 100.000 won dan batas pendaftarannya akan ditutup hari Kamis seminggu lagi, karena hari Jumat hingga hari Minggu adalah hari dilaksanakannya summer camp tersebut.

"Kalian ikut summer camp tahun ini, kan?" Tanya Jongin membuka obrolan di antara mereka berempat seusai Lee songsaengnim menyudahi pengumumannya.

"Tentu saja!" Sambut Sehun antusias. "Bukan laki-laki jantan namanya kalau tidak mengikuti summer camp." Lanjut Sehun dengan argumen anehnya.

"Kau pasti ikut, kan, Yifan hyung?" Jongin beralih pada Yifan yang entah sedang menulis apa di buku catatannya. "Dua kali summer camp tahun-tahun yang lalu kau tidak pernah absen satu kalipun."

"Hmmm." Gumam Yifan mengiyakan.

"Kau ikut, Joonmyun-a?" Tanya Sehun pada Joonmyun yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Ah..." Joonmyun terkesiap. "Em... Ti-tidak tahu, sih. Aku... Belum tanya ibuku."

"Tapi kau pasti mau ikut, kan?" Kejar Jongin. "Dari kelas satu kau belum pernah ikut summer camp. Tahun lalu kau juga tidak ikut. Masa iya tahun ini kau mau tidak ikut lagi?"

Joonmyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian pada akhirnya ia mengangguk.

Yah, mungkin setidaknya Joonmyun harus memanjakan dirinya sekali-sekali, mencoba sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Diam-diam Yifan melirik ke arah Joonmyun dengan pandangan aneh.

Entah hanya perasaannya atau tidak, Yifan merasa Joonmyun menjadi berbeda daripada yang biasanya.

...

Krek... "Eomma?"

Ibu Joonmyun yang sedang menuliskan catatan administrasi toko kelontongnya menoleh sejenak mendengar suara Joonmyun. "Myunnie? Kau sudah pulang, sayang?"

Joonmyun tersenyum. "Ne."

"Makan siangnya sudah di atas meja makan. Kau makan duluan, ya, sayang. Eomma masih harus mencatatkan biaya untuk modal toko kita." Ucap ibu Joonmyun sambil kembali menulis di buku yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ah... Eomma... Se-sebenarnya... Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan..."

Ibu Joonmyun menghentikan aktivitasnya, kemudian ia kembali menatap Joonmyun dengan penuh perhatian. "Iya? Ada apa, Myunnie?"

Joonmyun menelan ludahnya sejenak. "Em... Apa aku... Boleh ikut acara summer camp di sekolah..?"

Ibu Joonmyun memiringkan kepalanya memandang Joonmyun. "Summer camp?" Ulangnya. "Acara apa itu?"

"Em..." Joonmyun memegang-megangi tengkuknya, bingung. Pasalnya ia juga tidak tahu persis apa yang dimaksud dengan summer camp itu. "Uh... Seperti acara kemping begitu, eomma."

"Kemping?" Ibu Joonmyun menaikkan alisnya, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Sejak kapan kau berminat dengan hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Ah... Ahahaha..." Joonmyun ikut tertawa kecil. "Em, yah... Ini kan tahun terakhirku di sekolah ini, eomma. Tahun-tahun lalu aku tidak pernah mengikuti acara itu, kan sayang kalau aku tidak mengikuti yang terakhir di tahun ini." Rentetan alasan mengalir keluar dari bibir Joonmyun.

"Oh..." Ibu Joonmyun tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kau boleh ikut."

Joonmyun membuka mulutnya senang. "Jinjja, eomma?"

Ibu Joonmyun mengangguk. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Berapa hari acara itu berlangsung?"

"3 hari, eomma." Jawab Joonmyun riang. Senyum ceria kembali terlukis di bibirnya, membuat ibu Joonmyun ikut tersenyum. Akhirnya anaknya itu kembali tersenyum setelah terlihat murung pagi tadi.

"Apa ada biaya untuk mengikuti summer camp itu?" Tanya ibu Joonmyun.

"Ah..." Sejenak Joonmyun teringat dengan kata-kata Lee songsaengnim tadi. Benar juga. Biaya summer camp. 100.000 won.

Oh, itu bukan jumlah uang yang sedikit.

"Myunnie?" Tegur Ibu Joonmyun saat melihat Joonmyun malah diam saja.

"Emh... Bi-biayanya 100.000 won, eomma." Jawab Joonmyun sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Ibu Joonmyun kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah, besok pagi eomma berikan uangnya, ya."

"Jinjja, eomma?" Joonmyun mengangkat wajahnya lagi. "Gomawo, eomma!" Bruk! Joonmyun memeluk ibunya erat-erat dengan penuh sayang.

_Yeah~ Joonmyun is such a mother-complex boy._

...

Tidak ada satu hal pun yang dapat membangkitkan selera saat Yifan menapakkan kedua kakinya di ruang makan. Yang Yifan dapat hanyalah tatapan sinis meremehkan dari seorang yang tidak sudi ia panggil sebagai ayah dan pemandangan seorang yeojaㅡyang juga tidak sudi untuk Yifan panggil sebagai ibuㅡyang tengah sibuk dengan dua smartphone berbeda merek di tangan kanan-kirinya.

Jarang sekali ketiga orang yang seharusnya disebut keluarga ini berkumpul dalam formasi lengkap di meja makan untuk makan malam seperti ini.

Tanpa sepatah katapun Yifan mengambil duduk di sisi meja makan dan memulai makan malamnya.

"YA!" Sebuah teguran keras dari sang kepala keluarga membuat para pelayan yang ada di ruang makan itu terdiam seribu bahasa.

Membuat seorang juru masak di rumah keluarga Wu diam di tempat dengan semangkuk salad buahㅡyang akan ia hidangkanㅡdi tangannya.

Membuat sang istri mengalihkan pandangannya dari smartphone-nya.

Membuat Yifan menghentikan kegiatannya menikmati fettucinni jatah makan malamnya itu.

"Aku sudah cukup lama menunggumu untuk turun ke bawah tanpa menyentuh makanan sama sekali dan sekarang kau malah makan mendahului kedua orangtuamu?!"

Orangtua? Batin Yifan sambil menyeringai kecil. Lucu sekali kau menyebutmu sebagai 'orangtua', lanjutnya.

BRAK! "Nafsu makanku hilang setelah melihat anak kurang ajar sepertimu." Setelah menggebrak meja makan, ia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian beranjak dari ruang makan, menghilang di koridor menuju ke ruang tengah.

Yeoja yang ada di hadapan Yifan menghela nafas. "Wu Yifan." Gumamnya. "Sudah berapa kali harus kukatakan? Ayahmu itu sudah gila! Tidak waras dan bermasalah. Kau jangan membuatnya tambah menggila dengan memancingnya seperti ini."

Yifan meletakkan gelasnya setelah ia meneguk air putih di dalamnya. "Lalu?"

"Apanya?" Yeoja itu menaikkan alisnya memandang Yifan.

"Kenapa masih mau satu ranjang dengan orang gila?" Tanyanya dengan wajah tenang. "Apa susahnya menggugat cerai."

Yeoja itu menghela nafas panjang. "Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu menceraikan orang kaya sepertinya?" Tanyanya balik. "Aku belum puas menguras semua harta bendanya. Tunggu sampai aku bisa menemukan pria lain yang jauh lebih kaya daripada dia."

Yifan menyeringai. Apa benar yeoja ini ibunya? Seorang kejam yang menikah dengan seseorang hanya untuk menguras hartanya?

Yifan ikut bangkit dari duduknya. "Sepertinya nafsu makanku juga hilang."

"Eh..? Ya, ya, ya, Yifan! Tunggu! Kau tidak bisa membiarkan ibumu makan sendirian!" Seru yeoja itu.

Yifan memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah. Ia tetap berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke tangga.

Tapi sejenak langkahnya terhenti.

Ia berbalik.

"Minggu depan aku ikut summer camp."

Yeoja itu menaikkan alisnya. "Summer camp?" Ulangnya dengan wajah kenapa-kau-harus-mengikuti-acara-seperti-itu.

"Terserah kalau kau tidak setuju." Yifan berbalik lagi kemudian ia segera kabur menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

_-to be continued-_

* * *

_finally... Chapter 4 updated. _

_maaf kalo kalian ngerasa chapter ini kependekan atau alurnya terlalu terburu22, terus adegan krisho nya engga seberapa dominan but i promise, next chapter will be better than this lah ^^v btw, thanks for all the reviews and thanks to all the readers, the authors and maybe silent readers? ^^ thank youuuuu so much! I love you guys^^_


	5. It's Summer Camp! - Part 1

_Joonmyun tersenyum selebar mungkin sambil memandangi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Kemeja tartan cokelat-hitam-putih, celana tiga-perempat krem dan sepatu keds cokelat. Untuk sentuhan terakhir, Joonmyun mengenakan sebuah topi berwarna hitam dengan layer kuning di bagian belakangnya._

_"Sudah... Sudah... Sudah..." Joonmyun membaca daftar barang yang harus dibawa dan mengecek isi kopernya satu-persatu. _

_Setelah dirasa semuanya sudah siap, Joonmyun pun mulai menarik kopernya keluar dari kamar. _

_"Selamat pagi, eomma!" Sapa Joonmyun menyambut ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. _

_"Pagi, Myunnie." Ibu Joonmyun tersenyum. "Wah... Anak eomma keren sekali pagi ini."_

_"Hehehe..." Joonmyun tersipu malu saat dipuji seperti itu. Kemudian melihat ke arah meja makan. Sereal cokelat, panekuk dan milkshake vanilla. Sarapan favorit Joonmyun._

_"Eomma~" Joonmyun menghampiri ibunya kemudian memeluknya erat._

_"Gomawo."_

_Ibu Joonmyun mengangguk-angguk sambil mengusap lembut rambut anaknya itu. "Baik-baik ya, Myunnie. Bersenang-senanglah."_

_Joonmyun mengangguk. "Hm. Gomawo, eomma. Saranghae." Sebuah kecupan sayang mendarat di pipi ibu Joonmyun. _

_..._

_"...KAU BARU BANGUN TIDUR, HYUNG?!"_

_Yifan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat teriakan Jongin melengking di seberang sana. "Aish... Berisik. Lagipula aku lupa kalau aku ikut summer camp." Balasnya dengan nada dan ekspresi datar. Yifan memasang hands-free pada ponselnya yang ada di atas meja belajar kemudian memakai earphone di kedua telinganya, lalu beranjak menuju ke lemari pakaiannya yang superbesar. Memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan hari ini. _

_"Aish... Neo jinjja." Gerutu Jongin. "Ya, cepat berangkat! Tepat pukul 7 kita semua harus segera berangkat!"_

_"Iya, iya, aku tahu, bodoh. Berisik."_

_Klik. Dengan tidak berperasaan Yifan langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Jongin. _

_"Yeo-yeoboseyo? Yeoboseyo? YA, YA! YA, YIFAN HYUNG!"__ㅡ__Jongin, di seberang sana._

_Dengan asal Yifan menyambar selembar kemeja dan celana panjang. Setelah menjejalkan__ㅡ__ya, menjejalkan. Bukan mengepak.__ㅡ__beberapa potong pakaian dan bawahan untuk 3 hari, Yifan segera menyandang travel bag hitamnya itu dan menghampiri meja belajarnya. Diraihnya ponsel, earphone, power-bank, PSP dan beberapa buku komik. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang terlupakan, Yifan segera keluar dari kamarnya. _

_Padahal Yifan baru saja menapakkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga pertama, tapi keributan dari ruang tengah sudah terdengar. Ia melirik asal keributan itu, lalu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Apalagi kalau bukan sekumpulan ibu-ibu teman ibunya yang sedang sibuk memamerkan harta benda mereka kepada satu sama lain. Oh, please, beginilah jadinya kalau tidak ada si kepala keluarga di rumah. Kediaman Wu bisa penuh dengan para ibu-ibu yang diundang sang istri dan satu-satunya kegiatan yang mereka lakukan hanyalah saling memamerkan harta atau perhiasan. _

_Yifan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mengangkat bahunya. Masa bodoh. Ia segera menuruni tangga secepat mungkin dan melintas di depan ibu-ibu berisik itu. _

_"Ah~ Yifan?" Sebuah panggilan tak menyurutkan niat Yifan untuk terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya. _

_"Ya, Wu Yifan!" Grep! Sebuah cekalan di lengannya akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya._

_Yifan menghela nafas, lalu berbalik. "Apa?" Tembaknya dingin. Dapat dirasakannya kumpulan ibu-ibu itu memandangi Yifan dengan pandangan... Uh... Penuh cinta? _

_Satu hal yang tidak bisa dikalahkan dari Nyonya Wu adalah anaknya yang sangat tampan itu; Yifan. Bahkan ibu-ibu yang sudah berumur pun tak bisa luput dari pesona Yifan meskipun ia selalu terlihat dingin, cuek dan angkuh. _

_Yah, tapi setidaknya, untungnya ibunya sendiri tidak ikut jatuh cinta pada Yifan. __ㅋㅋㅋ_

_"Kau mau ke__ㅡ__" _

_"Summer camp." Sela Yifan. "Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu tempo hari?"_

_Yeoja itu menghela nafas. "Apa kau tidak mau sarapan dulu? Aku membuat skotel makaroni untukmu tadi pagi. Makanlah sebelum berangkat."_

_Yifan menyeringai. "Hm. Tidak usah. Terimakasih." 'Membuat untukku?' Membuat untukku atau makanan sisa dari ibu-ibu itu? Batinnya kemudian ia segera berjalan cepat menuju ke pintu rumahnya. _

_..._

_Yifan memalingkan wajahnya memandang pemandangan di luar kaca jendela van yang melaju kencang di jalan pegunungan itu. Suasana di dalam van terasa sepi, padahal sebelumnya para murid laki-laki sangat bersemangat, bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan gitar, atau bermain kartu._

_"Hngg..." Suara igauan Joonmyun yang ada di sebelahnya membangunkan lamunan Yifan. Yifan melirik sejenak ke arah namja yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya itu. _

_Wajah Joonmyun yang sedang tertidur terlihat sangat manis dan membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa damai. Sebetulnya Yifan merasakan rasa itu juga, tapi entah kenapa ia tak mau mengakui kalau ia juga merasakannya._

_Yifan kembali memalingkan wajahnya memandang ke luar kaca jendela lagi._

_Pluk..._

_Yifan menoleh kaget saat ia merasakan sesuatu mendarat di lengannya. _

_Kepala Joonmyun. Yang terantuk di lengannya. _

_Dan secara tiba-tiba jantung Yifan berdebar. Entah kenapa. _

_Padahal, biasanya, kalau ada orang lain di sampingnya yang sedang tidur dan kepalanya terantuk di lengan Yifan, Yifan akan langsung menyentakkan lengannya karena ia merasa risih akan sesuatu yang memberati lengannya. Seperti waktu study tour kelas 1 pada 2 tahun yang lalu, Yifan pernah menyentakkan kepala Jongin yang terantuk di lengannya sampai Jongin jatuh terjungkal dari kursi bus dan menangis selama 10 menit. _

_Tapi kali ini, Yifan diam saja. Entah kenapa, seakan-akan otaknya menghilangkan kebiasaan spesialnya yaitu 'menyentakkan lengannya saat ada kepala orang terantuk di lengannya'. Malahan Yifan menggerakkan tangannya yang sebelah kiri untuk merapikan selimut yang dipakai oleh Joonmyun sampai menutupi leher namja mungil itu. _

_Dan tanpa Yifan sadari sendiri, 17 otot wajahnya menggerakkan bibirnya untuk tersenyum memandangi Joonmyun._

_..._

_Sesampainya di areal perkemahan, para peserta summer camp pun dikumpulkan di sebuah padang rumput besar. Setelah dihimbau oleh panitia, mereka mendapatkan jadwal kegiatan summer camp dan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Satu kelompok berisi 4 orang dan setiap kelompok akan menempati tenda yang eesama. Setiap kelompok dihimbau untuk membangun tenda dan membereskan barang bawaan mereka dalam jangka waktu 1 jam sebelum melaksanakan kegiatan yang selanjutnya._

_Joonmyun masuk kelompok 2 bersama dengan Yifan, Jongin dan Sehun. Setelah sedikit berdiskusi dan melakukan hompimpah, jadilah Jongin dan Yifan yang membereskan barang bawaan mereka berempat sedangkan Sehun dan Joonmyun yang membangun tenda._

_"Kau pernah membangun tenda sebelumnya, Joonmyun-a?" Tanya Sehun sambil mulai membuka tas parasut tempat tendanya tersimpan._

_"Hehehe..." Joonmyun meringis. "Sebetulnya belum pernah, sih."_

_Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Jinjja? Kita sama."_

_"Kau juga belum pernah membangun tenda?" Joonmyun menaikkan alisnya memandang Sehun. Sehun kan anggota klub pencinta alam? Kenapa dia belum pernah membangun tenda?_

_"Eo." Sehun mengangguk. "Selama ini kalau sedang kemping aku selalu memakai tenda parasut otomatis yang tidak perlu menyusun kerangka, makanya aku tidak pernah membangun tenda berkerangka seperti ini." Jelasnya sambil cengar-cengir membuat Joonmyun tersenyum geli._

_..._

_Beberapa saat kemu__ㅡ_

_"AAAAAHHH, JINJJA! TENDA INI MEMBUATKU GILAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan keputusasaan Sehun menggelegar kencang sampai membuat para peserta summer camp lainnya menoleh kaget ke arah kelompok 2._

_Yifan menepuk-nepuk keningnya melihat tingkah anak buahnya itu. Ia beranjak menghampiri Sehun dan Joonmyun. _

_"YA! Kau pikir ini wahana roller-coaster di mana kau bisa berteriak-teriak?" Hardik Yifan diikuti Jongin di belakangnya. _

_Sehun menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku bisa gila kalau harus berhadapan dengan kerangka-kerangka sialan ini!"_

_Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Sudah! Pergi sana! Bantu Jongin membereskan barang bawaan!"_

_Dengan jantannya Yifan langsung mengambil alih kerangka-kerangka tenda yang sia-sia di tangan Sehun itu kemudian dengan cekatan ia membangun tenda itu. _

_Joonmyun yang sejak tadi diam memandangi Yifan segera terbangun dari lamunannya. Dengan suara pelan, ia berkata, "Em... Yifan, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"_

_Yifan diam tak menjawab, wajahnya terlihat serius dan berkonsentrasi dengan susunan kerangka tenda itu. _

_"Yifan?"_

_"..."_

_"Yi__ㅡ__"_

_"Yifan ge?"_

_Refleks Joonmyun dan Yifan menoleh ke arah suara itu. _

_Zi Tao._

_Joonmyun bungkam. Perlahan ia menundukkan kepalanya._

_"Tao?" Yifan bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian ia berdiri menghadap Tao. "Wae? Kenapa... Kau bawa ranselmu kemari?" Yifan mengangkat alisnya saat ia mendapati sebuah ransel putih besar tersampir di lengan kanan Tao._

_Tao tersenyum. "Aku... Bilang ke panitia supaya bisa satu tenda dengan gege. Panitia bilang, boleh. Jadi, aku langsung bereskan barang bawaanku dan membawa ke sini. Aku boleh, kan, satu tenda dengan gege?" Ucap namja bersurai hitam legam itu dengan sedikit nada merajuk. _

_"YA! YA!" Tiba-tiba Jongin dan Sehun muncul. "Kau kira tenda kita seluas Colloseum? Ah, tidak, tidak! Kau tidak bisa satu tenda dengan kami ataupun dengan Yifan hyung." Jongin menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya di depan Tao sementara Sehun mengangguk-angguk setuju. _

_Tao mendengus kesal memandang kedua namja pengikut gege-nya itu. Sejak berpacaran dengan Yifan dulu Tao memang sudah tahu kalau Jongin dan Sehun tidak menyukainya. "Masa bodoh! Ketua kalian kan Yifan gege. Terserah Yifan gege mau atau tidak menerimaku di sini. Iya, kan, Yifan ge?" Tao memalingkan wajahnya kepada Yifan._

_Yifan menghela nafas. "Mereka benar, Tao. Sepertinya tenda ini hanya cukup untuk 4 orang."_

_"Usir saja salah satu dari mereka." TUING! Refleks Jongin dan Sehun memelototkan mata mereka saat Tao menunjuk mereka. _

_Yifan menghela nafas lagi. Ini dia yang paling Yifan benci. Sifat manja Tao yang sangat merepotkan. "Kau tidak boleh seenaknya, Tao."_

_Tao mendengus lagi. "Huh, Yifan ge selalu saja begitu! Selalu lebih membela mereka daripada aku yang adik Yifan ge sendiri." Wajah Tao terlihat memerah dan ia terus-menerus merengek. _

_"Tao!" Seru Yifan. "Aku tidak__ㅡ__"_

_"Emh, biar aku saja yang pergi." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara lembutmembuat Yifan, Tao, Sehun dan Jongin menoleh ke asal suara itu. _

_Joonmyun. _

_Dengan senyum di bibirnya. _

_Tapi Yifan merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari senyuman Joonmyun. _

_Ah, itu bukan senyuman tulus Joonmyun. _

_Itu..._

_Senyuman getir Joonmyun. _

_Joonmyun mengangguk sambil tetap tersenyum. "Aku saja yang pindah ke tenda lain agar Tao bisa tidur di tenda ini." Ucapnya. _

_"Ah, geurae? Horeeeee~~" sorak Tao senang kemudian tiba-tiba ia memeluk lengan Yifan._

_Jongin dan Sehun memutar kedua bola mata mereka jengah._

_Sementara Yifan memandang nanar ke arah Joonmyun yang mulai membereskan barang bawaannya._

_"Tu... TUNGGU!" Tiba-tiba teriakan Yifan menggelegar kencang. _

_Sekali lagi, para peserta summer camp dan sekarang ditambah dengan beberapa panitia menoleh kaget ke arah kelompok 2._

_"Ya, Kim Joonmyun, kau tidak perlu pindah ke tenda lain, kau bisa tetap di tenda ini dan Tao bisa berada di tenda ini juga, kita berlima bisa menempati tenda ini asalkan kita berlima tidur menyamping, kan?" Ucap Yifan sambil terengah-engah karena menyelesaikan satu kalimat panjang tanpa jeda. _

_"Eh?" Ucap Joonmyun ragu. _

_"Eo, Joonmyun-a!" Sahut Jongin dan Sehun. "Kau bisa tetap berada di sini."_

_Sementara Tao diam saja sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada._

_"Kau mau, kan?" Yifan menatap Joonmyun lekat-lekat, membuat Joonmyun jadi sedikit gugup. _

_Joonmyun tersenyum. "Baiklah."_

_-to be continued-_

_._

_._

_._

_sorry for if you guys feel dissapointed with this very-very-very short-chapter TT-TT I was too busy with my final exams. I promise I will post the next chapter asap bfr xmas __ㅋㅋㅋ__thanks for all the reviews! I will always do my best^^9_


	6. It's Summer Camp! - Part 2

Sehabis makan malam, para peserta summer camp dikumpulkan di base camp. Panitia menyediakan sebuah toples kaca berisi nomor-nomor lotre untuk pasangan regu jurit malam dan mempersilahkan para peserta summer camp mengambil masing-masing satu. Nantinya, apabila ada dua peserta yang mengambil nomor yang sama, maka mereka akan menjadi satu regu dalam mengikuti jurit malam.

Dengan sedikit berdebar, Joonmyun mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam toples kaca untuk mengambil nomor lotre.

"Wuah..." Gumam Joonmyun begitu ia membuka gulungan kertas nomor lotre-nya. Angka 4 tercetak jelas di sana.

Joonmyun kemudian menengok kesana kemari, mengira-ngira siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan regunya.

"Sehun-a, kau dapat nomor berapa?" Joonmyun menghampiri Sehun yang baru saja membuka gulungan kertas nomor lotrenya.

Sehun menunjukkan nomor lotrenya. "Nomor 8. Kau?"

"4." Jawab Joonmyun. Kemudian ia beralih pada Jongin. "Kau dapat nomor berapa, Jongin-a?"

"5." Jawab Jongin. "Ya, Yifan hyung! Kau dapat nomor berapa?"

"Hm..." Yifan mulai membuka gulungan kertas nomor lotrenya. Kemudian mengerutkan keningnya mendapati angka yang tertera di sana.

"4?"

"Mwo?" Kedua mata Joonmyun membulat. Yifan mendapat nomor 4 yang sama sepertinya... Jadi itu artinya... Ia akan berpasangan dengan Yifan saat jurit malam nanti?

"Wah, kau satu regu dengan Joonmyun, dong!" Seru Sehun.

"Mwo?" Sekarang Yifan lah yang bergumam kaget. Ia? Berpasangan dengan Joonmyun?

Joonmyun mencoba tersenyum, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Iya. Aku dapat nomor 4 juga."

"Oh... Ah... N-ne." Gumam Yifan, gugup.

Entah mengapa, mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari satu sama lain.

Perasaan yang bercampur-aduk.

Ada rasa senang, ada juga rasa canggung.

...

Setelah semua peserta summer camp mengambil nomor lotre mereka, panitia mengizinkan para peserta untuk tidur sejenak sebelum tengah malam nanti akan melakukan kegiatan jurit malam.

"Ya, Joonmyun-a, kau mau kemana?" Sehun yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam tenda mendapati Joonmyun keluar dari dalam tenda dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Joonmyun tersenyum tipis. "Aku mau kabari ibuku dulu, Sehun-a."

"Oooh." Sehun ber-oh. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku tidur duluan, ya?"

Joonmyun mengangguk. "Neeee."

Dan dari dalam tenda diam-diam Yifan menguping pembicaraan dua namja itu.

Joonmyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebatang pohon mahoni yang tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi tenda kelompoknya. Ia mulai memencet nomor telepon rumahnya yang ia hafal di luar kepala.

"Eomma?" Gumam Joonmyun saat panggilannya tersambung kepada ibunya.

"Myunnie... Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana, Sayang?" Suara lembut khas ibu Joonmyun membuat namja itu tersenyum senang. Padahal pagi tadi mereka berdua masih bisa bertemu, tapi saat ini Joonmyun sudah merindukan ibunya.

"Baik, eomma. Saat ini waktunya tidur malam sebentar sebelum tengah malam nanti ada kegiatan jurit malam." Tutur Joonmyun menjelaskan kegiatannya dengan bersemangat.

"Hm... Begitu, ya? Ya sudah, kalau begitu sekarang kau istirahat saja. Kau pasti lelah setelah seharian beraktivitas."

"Hehehe..." Joonmyun tertawa kecil. "Ne, eomma. Kalau begitu, aku tutup teleponnya dulu, ya, eomma? Bogosipda. Saranghae, eomma. Jaljayo~~"

"Nado jalja, Myunnie. Baik-baik ya, di sana."

Klik.

Joonmyun mengakhiri panggilannya sambil tersenyum. Namja itu pun kembali ke tendanya lagi. Begitu masuk ke dalam tenda, dilihatnya Yifan, Sehun dan Jongin sudah tertidur lelapㅡYifan dengan posisi tidurnya yang manly, Sehun dengan posisi tangan kanannya yang entah kenapa bisa mendarat di dahi Jongin sementara posisi kaki kiri Jongin menindih kedua kaki Sehun. Joonmyun menutup mulutnya, menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Sehun dan Jongin yang jauh dari kata normal itu.

Tapi... Tunggu. Di mana Tao?

"Ya, Kim Joonmyun."

Joonmyun menoleh.

Tao. Panjang umur.

"Wae, Tao?"

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar? Ada yang mau aku bicarakan."

"Eh?" Gumam Joonmyun bingung. Ada yang mau Tao bicarakan? Maka akhirnya Joonmyun pun bangkit dari sleeping bag-nya dan segera mengikuti Tao keluar tenda.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Joonmyun begitu mereka berdua sudah ada di luar.

"Kau mau tidak, bertukar nomor lotre jurit malam denganku?"

"E... EH?" Kedua mata Joonmyun membulat kaget. Apa-apaan ini?

"Aku dengar kau berpasangan dengan Yifan ge saat jurit malam nanti." Ucap Tao dengan senyum andalannya. Astaga, bahkan Joonmyun mengakui bahwa senyum Tao sangatlah manis. "Kau mau, kan, bertukar nomor lotre denganku? Aku ingiiiiiiin... Sekali berpasangan dengan Yifan ge saat jurit malam. Eh, tidak tahunya aku malah dapat nomor lotre yang sama dengan anak baru maniak Dragon Ball itu... Siapa namanya? Park Changeol?"

"Chanyeol." Joonmyun meringis saat ia mengoreksi ucapan Tao.

Tao mengedikkan kedua bahunya, tak peduli. "Ah, siapa yang peduli" Gumamnya. "Jebal, Joonmyun-a. Kau mau, kan, bertukar nomor lotre denganku?" Kali ini nada suara Tao terdengar sedikit memaksa.

"Eng... A-aku..." Sumpah, Joonmyun benar-benar bingung setengah mati. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Menerima atau menolak permintaan Tao?

Kalau Joonmyun menolak permintaan Tao, apa kata-kata cemerlang yang harus ia berikan untuk alasannya menolak permintaan Tao?

Tapi kalau ia menerima permintaan Tao, itu artinya sama saja bunuh diri secara perlahan. Melewatkan kesempatan emasnya bisa melewati tengah malam berdua dengan Yifan.

Ah, tunggu tunggu. Kim Joonmyun, bukankah kau sudah berniat untuk melupakan Yifan sebagai orang yang kau sukai?

"Ya, Kim Joonmyun!"

"Ah..." Joonmyun terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Kau mau, tidak?" Tao mulai terlihat tidak sabar lagi.

Joonmyun menelan ludahnya memandangi Tao yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan menggunakan jurus rengekannya. Oke, Joonmyun mulai membenci kelemahannya ini. Ia mudah sekali terpikat dan luluh dengan bujuk rayu orang lain.

"Ba-baiklah." Sret. Dengan gemetar kata itu meluncur dari bibir Joonmyun.

Tao tersenyum puas. "Yeah! Gomawo, Joonmyun-a. Ayo, kita tidur sekarang. Wuah~~ aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu jurit malam!"

Sementara Joonmyun terpaku di tempatnya.

Apa yang barusan ia katakan?

...

NGIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG~~!

Sebuah suara bel berfrekuensi tinggi sontak membangunkan seluruh peserta summer camp yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyak.

"AH! JINJJA! Apa tidak ada suara bel lain yang lebih manusiawi untuk membangunkan peserta?!" Gerutu Jongin sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya diikuti anggukan Sehun yang sedang menguap panjang.

"Engh..." Joonmyun melenguh kecil kemudian ia bangkit dari dalam sleeping bag-nya. Waktu 4 jam yang diberikan panitia barusan sama sekali tidak terasa nyenyak untuk beristirahat.

Entah, karena apa. Apakah karena pikirannya terusik setelah ia menuruti permintaan Tao bertukar nomor lotre dengannya... Ah, tidak, tidak. Joonmyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia sendiri yang mengiyakan permintaan Tao, kan?

"Tao..." Yifan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Tao yang masih bergelung di balik selimut tebal di sebelahnya. Hebat, suara bel berfrekuensi tinggi barusan sama sekali tidak membuatnya bergerak sedikitpun. Sehun dan Jongin sampai heran dibuatnya. "Bangun,"

"Emh..." Tao menelentangkan badannya, kemudian kedua mata pandanya terbuka perlahan-lahan. Namja itu bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian melepas sesuatu berwarna putih dari kedua telinganya. Oh, pantas saja tidurnya tidak terusik sedikitpun barusan; karena ia memakai earphone untuk menyetel musik keras-keras di kedua telinganya ¬_¬

"Ayo cepat keluar." Yifan mengomando semua anak buahnya untuk segera keluar.

Joonmyun keluar belakangan. Namja mungil itu merapatkan sweater putih kebesaran yang ia kenakan. Suhu tengah malam saat itu terasa sangat dingin dan menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulangnya.

"Myun?" Joonmyun mendongak saat ia mendengar suara itu. Yifan ternyata menungguinya di depan tenda. "Gwenchana?"

Joonmyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangguk. "Gwenchana." Ucapnya sedikit gemetar karena kedinginan.

Yifan diam memandangi Joonmyun yang tidak terlihat baik-baik saja itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang Yifan melepas cardigan yang ia kenakan kemudian memakaikannya pada Joonmyun. Membuat kedua pipi Joonmyun bersemu merah.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak baik, aku bisa izinkan pada panitia agar kau tidak ikut jurit malam."

Joonmyun menggeleng sambil tetap tersenyum lirih. "Tidak usah, Yifan. Gomawo." Tolaknya halus.

"Yifan ge!" Tiba-tiba Tao berbalik dan menghampiri Yifan dengan Joonmyun yang masih ada di depan tenda itu. "Gege bilang ayo cepat keluar, tapi gege malah masih ada di sini." Sambil merengek Tao langsung memeluk lengan Yifan dengan manja kemudian menggeret Yifan berjalan bersamanya.

Sementara Joonmyun mengekor kedinginan di belakang mereka.

...

Sesampainya di areal start kegiatan jurit malam, semua peserta pun dihimbau untuk segera mencari pasangan regu jurit malamnya.

"Tao, kau berpasangan dengan siapa?" Tanya Yifan sedikit heran karena sejak tadi Tao santai-santai saja di sebelahnya, tidak mencari pasangan regu jurit malamnya.

Tao tersenyum manis, kemudian kembali memeluk lengan Yifan. "Dengan gege."

"Mwo?" Yifan menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Maksudmu? Kau dapat nomor berapa? Aku dapat nomor 4 dan aku berpasangan dengan Joonmyun."

Tao melepaskan pelukannya di lengan Yifan, kemudian mengambil nomor lotre yang tadi ia tukarkan dengan Joonmyun. "Tao... Tukaran nomor lotre dengan Joonmyun, hehehe."

Yifan mengerjapkan kedua matanya, tidak percaya.

Hening sejenak.

"Apa dia... Memintamu bertukar nomor lotre dengannya?" Tanya Yifan dengan wajah memerah dan nada gusar.

Tao diam, kemudian mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Em, begitulah." Ucapnya sekenanya. "Awalnya Tao berpasangan dengan Park Changyeolㅡ"

"Chanyeol."

Tao meringis. "Yah, siapalah namanya itu. Sekarang jadinya Joonmyun yang berpasangan dengannya. Tuh, lihat saja sendiri." Tao menunjuk ke arah Joonmyun yang menghampiri Chanyeol.

Dan tanpa Yifan sadari sendiri, ia merengut kesal memandangi Joonmyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah mengobrol akrab berdua seperti itu.

...

Regu Joonmyun dan Chanyeol adalah regu yang paling terakhir diberangkatkanㅡregu 12. Hutan pegunungan terkesan sangat suram, gelap, mengerikan dan apa sajalah itu jenisnya. Panitia memberi mereka sebuah senter dan selembar kertas beserta sebuah penaㅡsemua peserta diberi tugas untuk membuat denah rute perjalanan jurit malam yang mereka lalui.

Dan akhirnya pun regu 12 segera diberangkatkan.

"Aku yang menerangi jalan dan menunjukkan arah, kau yang mencatat denahnya, oke?" Himbau Chanyeol sambil memainkan senternya menyinari hutan yang sedang mereka lalui.

Joonmyun tersenyum kecil. "Arra."

Awalnya perjalanan mereka berlangsung lancar-lancar saja. Sepanjang perjalanan Joonmyun tertawa geli mendengarkan celotehan dan gurauan Chanyeol. Sambil terus membuat denah rute perjalanan jurit malam, tentunya.

PET!

Tiba-tiba senter yang ada di tangan Chanyeol mati begitu saja.

Hening.

Joonmyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan saat sekeliling mereka menjadi sangat gelap.

"WUAAAAHHH!" Teriak Chanyeol histeris. "Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana iniiiiii?! BAGAIMANAAA..."

"Sssht, Chanyeol-a, tenanglah!" Joonmyun mencoba menenangkan namja hiperbola itu. Joonmyun meraba-raba saku celana yang ia pakai. "Syukurlah, sepertinya aku bawa ponsel." Joonmyun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, berniat untuk menghubungi seseorang di base camp. Tapi ternyata malam itu mereka benar-benar sial. Sama sekali tidak ada sinyal sedikitpun di pegunungan itu.

"Huwwaa... Aku tidak mau mati di sini..." Chanyeol mulai merengek. "EOMMAAAAAA~~"

"Chanyeol-a, tenanglah. Jangan panik." Joonmyun mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol lagi walaupun ia sendiri merasa sangat panik. "Sssh, sudah, sudah. Sekarang kita coba berjalan dulu. Kita bisa pakai layar ponselku sebagai pengganti senter." Joonmyun menyalakan ponselnya dengan layar menghadap ke depan, menggunakan cahaya layarnya seperti senter.

Chanyeol yang nyaris menangis itu mengangguk, kemudian ia segera berjalan di sebelah Joonmyun.

Drrt... Drrt...

Baru saja mereka berjalan beberapa menit, tiba-tiba ponsel Joonmyun bergetar.

"Ke... Kenapa..?" Tanya Chanyeol takut-takut dan penasaran.

Joonmyun menoleh menghadap Chanyeol dengan wajah horror.

"Ba... Baterainya... Mau habis..."

...

"Wuah... Jurit malamnya menegangkan sekali, ya, gege!" Seru Tao riang saat ia dan Yifan sudah sampai di areal finish jurit malam.

Yifan menyeringai kecil menanggapi seruan Tao. Baginya, semua jurit malam yang diadakan tiap tahun sama saja. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak menakutkan dan sama sekali tidak menghibur. Yifan masih ingat betul, rute perjalanan jurit malam tahun ini sama seperti rute tahun lalu. Jebakan dan tanda-tanda perjalanannya juga sama.

Para peserta yang sudah menyelesaikan perjalanan jurit malam mereka dikumpulkan di base camp setelah menyerahkan denah rute perjalanan yang mereka buat. Masih ada beberapa regu lagi yang belum datang. Yifan memandang ke sekeliling. Sehun dan teman satu regunyaㅡLuhanㅡsudah datang... Jongin dan teman satu regunyaㅡKyungsooㅡjuga sudah datang... "Hmph." Yifan menahan tawanya melihat Jongin yang tengah panik menyadarkan Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa bisa-bisanya pingsan begitu mencapai areal finish. Yifan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Ada yang kurang.

Oh, iya, di mana Joonmyun? Yifan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa? Regu 12 belum datang?"

SRET! Kedua mata elang Yifan memicing ke arah suara itu.

"Ne." Jawab Lee songsaengnim sambil membaca kembali daftar absen regu jurit malam. "Semua regu sudah kembali, tapi regu 12 belum kembali juga."

"Tao!"

Tao menoleh ke arah Yifan yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya itu. "Apa, ge?"

"Sebelumnya kau berpasangan dengan Chanyeol, kan?! Kau dapat nomor lotre berapa dengan Chanyeol?!" Tanya Yifan tak sabar.

Tao diam, kemudian, "Nomor 12... Memangnya kenapa, ge?"

Nafas Yifan terengah. Namja itu segera bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian menyeret Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan. "Kalian berdua ikut aku!"

"Eh? Ke-kemana, hyung?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Joonmyun belum kembali! Dia pasti tersesat di dalam hutan bersama maniak Dragon Ball itu!" Seru Yifan.

"Eh... Gege! Gege mau kemanaaa?" Seruan Tao sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh Yifan. Dengan segera Yifan menyeruak masuk kembali ke dalam hutan diikuti Sehun dan Jongin di belakangnya.

"Joonmyun-aaaa!" Teriak Jongin mencoba mencari keberadaan Joonmyun. Sehun memainkan senternya, memberi kode kalau-kalau Joonmyun ada di sekitar. Sementara Yifan menyenteri sepanjang jalan, mencari-cari sosok Joonmyun.

Sungguh, Yifan benar-benar diliputi kepanikan. Sejak tadi gigi-giginya beradu, rahangnya mengeras dan nafasnya terengah. Dan lagi... Ah, sial! Yifan ingat kalau Joonmyun sedang bersama dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana kalau Joonmyun kenapa-napa dan Chanyeol tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongnya?

"Ya, Kim Joonmyun!"

"Joonmyun-a!"

"Joonmyun!"

Hasilnya nihil.

"Bukannya Joonmyun satu regu denganmu, hyung?" Tanya Jongin dengan nafas terengah karena sudah cukup lama mereka menyusuri hutan tetapi batang hidung Joonmyun sama sekali belum terlihat. "Kenapa dia bisa satu regu dengan maniak Dragon Ball itu dan kau malah dengan Tao?"

Yifan mendengus. "Panjang ceritanya." Jawabnya pendek. "Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita cari Joonmyun lagi!"

"JOONMYUN-A!"

"Kim Joonmyun!"

"Ya, Joonmyun-a!"

...

Dan di sinilah Joonmyun dengan Chanyeol berada. Duduk di bawah pohon beringin rimbun, di tengah kegelapan malam dan kesunyian hutan, dirundung ketakutan dan kepanikan yang tiada tara. Ponsel Joonmyun sudah benar-benar sekarat dan mereka sudah tidak tahu harus melangkah kemana. Hutan ini benar-benar sangat gelap.

"Huwwaa~~ eommaaaa..." Chanyeol mulai merengek. "Aku tidak mau mati konyol di sini..."

Joonmyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia juga tidak mau mati di sini. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Senternya mati, tidak ada sinyal, ponsel sekarat. Lengkap sekali.

HYUUUU~

"Ah!" Seru Joonmyun saat ia merasakan angin kencang menerpa dan menerbangkan kertas denah rute perjalanan yang ia genggam itu. "Ke-kertasnya!"

"Ya, Joonmyun-a! Kau mau kemana?!" Seru Chanyeol saat samar-samar ia melihat sosok Joonmyun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian ia berjalan setengah merangkak sambil meraba-raba sekitarnyaㅡmengingat keadaan yang sangat gelap saat itu.

"Ke... Kertasnya hilang..." Joonmyun terus meraba-raba sekitarnya dengan panik.

"Masa bodoh dengan kertas denah itu! Jangan menjauh, Joonmyun-a! Kalau kau hilang, masalahnya akan lebih rumit lagi!" Cegah Chanyeol. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, mengikuti sosok Joonmyun yang sedang mencari-cari kertasnya itu.

"Ta-tapi..." Joonmyun masih terus meraba-raba sekitarnya.

"AH!"

BYUR!

"JOONMYUN-A!" Jerit Chanyeol saat ia mendengar suara sesuatu jatuh ke dalam air. Dengan panik Chanyeol segera berjalan sambil meraba-raba ke arah suara itu. Dan ia berhenti di sebuah titik di mana sinar terang bulan sabit malam itu terlihat. Kedua mata besarnya membulat begitu ia mendapati Joonmyun tenggelam di sebuah sungai!

"Hmmphh... Hmmpphh... Cha-Chanyeol-a... Ukh..." Gumam Joonmyun panik. Ia mencoba menggapai Chanyeol yang mengulurkan tangannya, tetapi tidak bisa. Arus sungai yang mengalir deras membuat tubuh mungilnya semakin tenggelam di sana. "Hmph..."

"Ah... Ba-bagaimana iniiii..." Rengek Chanyeol. Kalau ia nekat terjun ke sana dengan gaya heroik mau menolong Joonmyun, sama saja ikut bunuh diri. Ia tidak bisa berenang! Bagaimana kalau Joonmyun mati tenggelam? Bisa-bisa ia dipenjara karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan temannya sendiri itu. Mau ditaruh mana muka nenek moyang, ibu, ayah, anak dan cucu-cicitnya?

"TOLOOOONG! TOLONGGGG!" Maka akhirnya Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya; berteriak minta tolong.

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Joonmyun mulai terbatuk, merasakan banyaknya volume air yang seakan ingin menenggelamkannya. Beruntung ada sebuah batu besar di sungai itu. Joonmyun berusaha bertumpu pada batu itu. "Hmph..." Sesekali arus sungai menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya, seakan ingin membawa Joonmyun ikut mengalir tenggelam bersamanya.

Sementara itu...

"TOLOOOONG! TOLONGGGG!"

Yifan menghentikan langkahnya saat samar-samar ia mendengar suara minta tolong. "Ya! Kalian dengar suara orang minta tolong, tidak?!"

Sehun dan Jongin pun menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian memasang telinga mereka dengan seksama.

"Ah... Bu-bukankah itu suara jeritan khas maniak Dragon Ball itu?" Terka Jongin. Ia masih ingat suara jeritan Chanyeol saat mereka bertiga menginterogasi namja itu dalam kasus surat cinta.

"Jangan-jangan mereka dalam bahaya! Ayo cepat kita ikuti suara itu!" Komando Yifan kemudian ia segera berlari mengikuti suara teriakan Chanyeol itu. "Kalian berdua terus teriakan nama Joonmyun!"

"JOONMYUN-A!"

"KIM JOONMYUN!"

"Ah..." Sementara itu, samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar suara teriakan yang memanggil nama Joonmyun. "YA! YA! YA! JOONMYUN DI SINI! CHANYEOL DI SINI! DI MANA KALIAAAAAN?!"

"JOONMYUN-A!" Yifan menyibak sebuah batang tumbuhan yang ada di sana, lalu mengarahkan senternya kemudian mendapati Chanyeol ada di sana. GREP! Dengan berang Yifan menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol. "MANA JOONMYUN?!"

"Di... Dia..." Gumam Chanyeol takut-takut. "Dia... Tenggelam di sana..." Dengan gemetar Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah sungai itu dengan telunjuknya.

Yifan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Chanyeol, kemudian melotot kaget begitu ia melihat sosok Joonmyun yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk erat sebuah batu besar di sungai itu.

"Ukh!" Yifan menyentakkan cengkramannya di kerah kemeja Chanyeol sampai namja itu terhuyung ke belakang, kemudian... BYUR! Dengan gaya paling heroik sepanjang masa Yifan langsung terjun menyelamatkan Joonmyun.

"Yifan hyung!" Seru Jongin dan Sehun yang baru tiba.

GREP! Yifan merengkuh tubuh mungil Joonmyun yang langsung terkulai lemah di dalam pelukannya itu. Yifan gemetar mendapati Joonmyun yang bahkan tidak bernafas itu. Dengan segera Yifan membawa Joonmyun ke daratan, kemudian menelentangkan tubuh Joonmyun di sana.

"Dia tenggelam, hyung?!" Tanya Sehun panik.

"Sepertinya dia menelan banyak air." Terka Jongin, kemudian ia melirik sinis kepada Chanyeol. "Kau apakan Joonmyun sampai dia tenggelam begini, hah?!"

Chanyeol menunduk gugup, kemudian, "Ma-maafkan aku... Ta-tadinya... Tadinya Joonmyun hanya mau mencari kertas denah kami yang tertiup angin... Ta-tapi... Ka-karena gelap sekali, tidak tahunya dia... Dia malah tercebur ke sungai dan tenggelam seperti ini... Huwwaaa..." Tangis Chanyeol mulai meledak.

Yifan memandang Joonmyun dengan ragu, kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Joonmyun, lalu mulai memberi nafas buatan dari mulutnya ke mulut Joonmyun. Sesekali Yifan menekan-nekan dada Joonmyun, berusaha mengeluarkan air yang tertelan olehnya. Memberikan nafas buatan, menekan dadanya. Bergantian.

"Umh... Uhuk! Uhuk!" Perlahan-lahan kedua mata Joonmyun terbuka kemudian ia terbatuk-batuk.

Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat saat matanya terbuka adalah wajah Yifan yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

Tidak hanya Yifan. Ada Sehun, Jongin dan juga Chanyeol di sekelilingnya.

"Joonmyun-a?! Kau sudah sadar?!" Seru Sehun.

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Joonmyun merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas, kepalanya pusing dan pening. Kemudian namja itu tersenyum lemah.

"Yifan... Jongin... Sehun... Chanyeol..."

"Syukurlah kau tidak kenapa-napa!" Seru Jongin, kemudian ia kembali melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang kembali menangis terharu begitu melihat Joonmyun tidak kenapa-napa. "Hei, kau." Bisik Jongin sambil menyikut Chanyeol. "Kali ini kau selamat karena temanku selamat." Lanjutnya dengan wajah horror.

"Naikkan dia ke punggungku." Perintah Yifan.

"Eoh." Gumam Jongin dan Sehun patuh, kemudian mereka segera memapah Joonmyun dan menaikkannya ke punggung Yifan. Kedua tangan Joonmyun melingkar di leher Yifan sementara kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang Yifan. Dagu Joonmyun menempel di bahu kanan Yifan, membuat Yifan dapat merasakan nafas hangat Joonmyun menyentuh lehernya.

Joonmyun memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia merasakan betapa nyamannya bisa memeluk Yifan seperti ini.

_Memang, tak mudah menghilangkan perasaan cinta yang dulu pernah ada. Rasa itu akan selalu muncul setiap kali kita bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai itu._

-to be continued-


	7. It's Summer Camp! - Part 3

"Ini."

Joonmyun memandang sebuah handuk putih yang disodorkan Yifan padanya.

"Pakai ini untuk mengeringkan tubuhmu."

Joonmyun mengangguk dan menerima handuk putih itu. Kemudian ia mulai mengeringkan rambut cokelatnya yang basah kuyup itu. Sementara Yifan mengganti kemeja tartannya yang basah kuyup pula itu dengan sebuah sweater abu-abu.

"Kau tidak mengganti pakaianmu?"

"Ah... I-iya." Joonmyun mengangguk canggung kemudian menghampiri koper yang ada di sebelah sleeping bag-nya. Ia mengaduk-aduk isi kopernya, kemudian menaikkan alisnya. "M-mwo..?"

"Kenapa?" Tegur Yifan yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Eng... A-anu... Sepertinya pakaianku yang masih bersih sudah habis..." Keluh Joonmyun. Di kopernya hanya tersisa dua buah celana panjang yang belum dipakai, sisanya pakaian kotor. Joonmyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh seperti ini.

Yifan diam. Ia segera menghampiri travel bag-nya kemudian mengambil sebuah kemeja putih dari dalam. Yifan melepas sweater abu-abu yang semula dikenakannya tepat di depan Joonmyun. Joonmyun langsung menunduk malu saat ia melihat Yifan topless seperti itu. Yifan mengenakan kemeja putih itu, lalu menyodorkan sweater abu-abunya.

"Ini. Kenakan sweater-ku saja."

"Eh..?" Joonmyun mendongak memandang Yifan yang mengangguk yakin itu.

"Pakai saja. Daripada pakaianmu basah seperti itu?"

Joonmyun tersenyum. "Gomawo, Yifan..."

Yifan diam saja sambil kembali mengeringkan rambutnya.

Setelah mengenakan sweater milik Yifanㅡyang sedikit kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya ituㅡJoonmyun diam memandangi Yifan yang membelakanginya itu.

"Yifan..."

"Apa?"

Joonmyun tersenyum lirih. "Gomawo..." Ucapnya pelan. "Karena sudah menolongku."

Tangan Yifan yang sejak tadi mengeringkan rambut dengan handuknya, berhenti.

"Aku... Rasanya aku senang sekali waktu membuka kedua mataku dan mendapati kalau... Yifan lah yang sudah menolongku..."

"..."

Joonmyun menunduk lagi, menahan senyumnya. "Kalau Yifan tidak datang menolongku tadi... Mungkin aku sudah..."

"Aku datang menolongmu karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada ibumu kalau dia tahu kau ditemukan mati tenggelam di sungai."

Joonmyun tergelak kecil. "Em... Yang jelas... Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, Yifan."

"Hm." Gumam Yifan menanggapi.

Bibirnya boleh saja berbicara singkat-singkat, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau dalam hati Yifan benar-benar ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya kemudian membalas ucapan terimakasih Joonmyun dengan lembut.

Ah, tidak. Yifan bukan contoh orang yang bisa beromantisme seperti itu.

Itu menggelikan.

"Maaf sudah membuat cardiganmu basah, Yifan." Gumam Joonmyun sambil menunduk. Disodorkannya cardigan Yifan yang dipakainya tadi. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, biar aku bawa ini pulang ke rumah dan kucuci sampai bersih."

"Sudahlah. Itu bukan masalah yang penting." Sela Yifan. "Yang penting kau tidak kenapa-napa, kan?"

"Ah..." Joonmyun mengangguk. "I-iya."

Hening sejenak.

"Kalau saja kau tidak berpasangan dengan maniak itu... Pasti kau tidak akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini." Yifan mencebikkan bibirnya.

Joonmyun nyengir. "Mianhae, Yifan..." Ujarnya. "Habisnya... Aku tidak tega menolak permintaan Tao, jadinya akuㅡ"

"Eoh?" Yifan menaikkan alisnya. "Tunggu. 'Permintaan Tao', katamu?"

"Eh? I-iya, kenapa?" Tanya Joonmyun balik. "Tao... Yang memintaku bertukar nomor lotre dengannya. Dia bilang kalau dia sangat ingin berpasangan denganmu."

"Ah... Jinjja. Dasar anak kecil itu." Gerutu Yifan. Ia masih ingat jelas kalau Tao mengatakan Joonmyun lah yang memintanya bertukar nomor lotre.

Hening sejenak.

"Apa kau... Tidak suka berada dalam kelompok yang sama denganku..?"

Joonmyun mendongak memandang Yifan.

Yifan mendadak gelagapan saat Joonmyun memandanginya seperti itu. "Maksudku... Kenapa kau mau-mau saja dibujuk Tao seperti itu..? Kalau kau menerima tawarannya bertukar nomor dengannya... I-itu artinya... Kau tidak mau satu kelompok denganku, begitu..?"

Joonmyun tersenyum lirih. Lagi.

"Bukan begitu..." Ucap Joonmyun lembut. "Aku... Sebetulnya... Aku senang sekali bisa satu kelompok dengan Yifan."

"Tapi... Aku merasa... Rasa senang Tao untuk bisa satu kelompok dengan Yifan, jauh lebih besar daripada rasa senangku untuk bisa satu kelompok dengan Yifan."

"Tao itu pacarmu, kan..?" Joonmyun mencoba tersenyum. Perih sekali rasanya mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu. "Tao... Pasti sangat senang dan merasa nyaman kalau bisa satu kelompok denganmu, pacarnya sendiri."

"Pacar?" Gumam Yifan sambil menaikkan alisnya.

Joonmyun mengangguk. "Iya... Tao itu pacarmu, kan?" Sekali lagi Joonmyun memaksakan otot-otot bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Tidak usah malu-malu. Aku sudah tahu, kok."

"Ya. Kau ini bicara apa?" Yifan menyeringai kecil. "Aku sudah lama putus dengannya."

"Eh..?" Joonmyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Be-benarkah..? Lalu... Yang kemarin..."

"Yang kemarin apa?" Kejar Yifan, penasaran. "Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan ataupun perasaan apa-apa lagi dengannya. Dia saja yang suka dekat-dekat denganku. Tidak lebih. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri. Kau tahu, Tao kan anak tunggal. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia sangat membutuhkan sosok seorang kakak."

"Oh... Ah... A-aniya." Joonmyun menunduk malu. Dalam hati ia bersyukur dan menghela nafas lega. Ternyata... Yifan tidak berpacaran dengan Tao. Jadi setidaknya... Joonmyun masih bisa berharap, kan? Hihihi.

...

Hari kedua summer camp benar-benar sangat melelahkan. Rafting dan climbing diadakan sekaligus hari ini. Dengan tubuh mungilnya, tak mungkin Joonmyun tidak merasa lelah. Hidungnya sedikit tersumbat karena air sungai masuk ke hidungnya saat perahunya terbalik dan menceburkan semua penumpangㅡtermasuk dirinya. Belum lagi pantatnya yang masih terasa sakit karena beberapa kali ia jatuh saat sedang climbing.

"Ukkkkhhhh..." Joonmyun bergelung di dalam sleeping-bag-nya. Tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Sepertinya ia harus memanggil tukang pijat sepulang dari summer camp.

"Joonmyun-a?" Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam tenda mendapati Joonmyun yang terlihat seperti ulat bulu yang sedang bergelung di dahan pohon *bayangin Cha Eun Gyeol di To The Beautiful You pas Genie High School lagi kemping, episode 8 XDDD*. "Gwenchana? Kau terlihat kurang baik."

"Gwenchana..." Joonmyun meringis. "Hanya saja tubuhku rasanya pegal semua..."

Jongin tertawa. "Hahaha. Selama ini kau belajar terus, sih! Makanya, berolahraga sedikit saja kau langsung encok seperti ini." Guraunya. "Ayo keluar. Setelah membersihkan diri, kita ada acara api unggun."

Joonmyun meringis lagi, kemudian pada akhirnya mengangguk-angguk.

...

Sebuah api unggun besar menyala di tengah-tengah base camp. Para anak laki-laki melakukan kegiatan bermacam-macam di sana. Ada yang menghangatkan diri, bernyanyi dengan diiringi gitar, bermain kartu, dan lain-lain.

"...Mworago?! Nan ne mal moreugesseo, na sirtaneun~! Ne mareul moreugesseo, wanjeonhi?! MICHYEOSSEO! Jeongsin charyeo, MICHYEOSSEO! Are you crazy~~" Jongin dan Sehun bersenandung ria, bernyanyi menghentak-hentak diiringi petikan gitar dari Yifan. Kemudian mereka tergelak bersamaan.

"Huahahaha! Keren, hyung!" Seru Sehun. "Aku baru tahu kau bisa main gitar."

Yifan menyeringai kecil. "Dasar teman ketinggalan jaman."

"Lagi, hyung, lagi!" Pinta Jongin. Tangannya sibuk beradu dengan layar sentuh ponselnya, mencari-cari lagu yang bisa menghangatkan mereka.

Menyanyikan sejumlah lagu yang menghentak-hentak membuat Jongin dan Sehun menjadi lelah. Maka akhirnya tiga sekawan itu menghampiri stan panitia dan mengambil lemon tea hangat yang disediakan untuk para peserta.

"Ya." Gumam Yifan. "Ngomong-ngomong... Di mana Joonmyun..?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh kesana-kemari. Sejak tadi Yifan sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok Joonmyun.

"Joonmyun?" Jongin menyeruput lemon tea-nya sedikit-sedikit. "Tadi rasanya terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya di tenda. Dia bilang badannya pegal-pegal. Lalu kuberitahu dia sebentar lagi ada acara api unggun. Setelah itu, sih, aku tidak melihatnya lagi."

Yifan diam. Beberapa saat kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Ah... Aku rasa pick-ku tertinggal di dalam tenda. Aku ambil dulu, ya." Gumamnya lalu ia segera berlari-lari menuju tenda.

Sehun dan Jongin berpandangan. Kalau pick-nya tertinggal di dalam tenda, lalu tadi Yifan bermain gitar dengan apa?

Ah, alasan yang konyol.

Pasti Yifan punya maksud tertentu untuk kembali ke tenda.

...

Untung saja di sekitar sini ada banyak ranting dan dahan pohon yang berjatuhan. Joonmyun mengumpulkan beberapa ranting serta dahan, kemudian menumpuknya dan menyalakan korek di atas tumpukan ranting dan dahan itu. Joonmyun tersenyum senang saat api unggunnya sendiri itu sudah menyala. Ditegakkannya kedua telapak tangannya di dekat api unggun itu, menghangatkan dirinya.

"Hhh..." Joonmyun mengusap-usap telapak tangannya, meniupnya, kemudian menghangatkannya lagi. Bergantian. Mengusap, meniup, lalu menghangatkan.

Setidaknya pegal dan lelah yang ia rasakan tadi sedikit berkurang karena kehangatan yang tengah melingkupi tubuhnya itu.

"Myun?"

"Ah..." Joonmyun menoleh mendengar suara yang sedikit mengagetkannya itu. Kemudian tersenyum begitu ia melihat Yifan sudah ada di belakangnya. "Yifan..."

"Kenapa menyendiri di sini?" Yifan mengambil duduk di sebelah Joonmyun.

Joonmyun tersenyum simpul. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian, hehehe..." Joonmyun meringis setelah memaparkan alasan anehnya itu. "Entah kenapa, kalau terlalu ramai, malah rasanya semakin dingin."

Yifan tersenyum geli mendengar alasan Joonmyun. "Oh iya. Ini. Minumlah." Disodorkannya gelas lemon tea hangat miliknya. "Jongin bilang kau kelelahan. Aku jadi... Sedikit cemas." Entah setan jurusan cinta mana yang sedang merasuki Yifan sampai ia bisa berkata lancar seperti itu; kalau Yifan mencemaskan keadaan Joonmyun.

Terang saja Joonmyun langsung tersipu malu. "Gwenchana. Setelah menghangatkan diri di api unggun ini, rasanya sedikit lebih baik."

"Baguslah." Komentar Yifan.

Joonmyun memandang Yifan.

"Kau tidak... Berkumpul di base camp?"

"Tidak." Jawab Yifan. "Aku rasa di sini lebih hangat."

Joonmyun tersenyum kecil.

Sejenak mereka terdiam.

Tak lama, Yifan meraih gitar yang ada di sebelahnya. "Mau aku mainkan sedikit lagu? Siapa tahu bisa menghangatkanmu juga."

Joonmyun memeluk kedua kakinya, kedua matanya berbinar terlihat antusias. "Boleh juga."

Yifan tersenyum, kemudian ia mulai memetik gitarnya.

.

_This is how I feel_

_Whenever I'm with you_

_Everything is all about you_

_Too good to be true_

_._

_Somehow I just can believe_

_You can lay your eyes on me_

_If this is a fairytale_

_I wish it will end happily_

_._

_Even though we are apart_

_I can feel you here next to me_

_Here and now_

_I will vow_

_Stay with me_

_._

_Let me love you_

_With all my heart_

_You are the one for me_

_You are the light in my soul_

_._

_Let me hold you_

_With my arms_

_I wanna feel love again_

_I wanna feel love again_

_I wanna feel love again_

.

Yifan tersenyum lembut, kemudian ia menatap dalam-dalam kedua bola mata Joonmyun yang sedang memandanginya itu.

.

_And I know..._

_Love is you_

.

Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba Joonmyun merasakan matanya memanas begitu Yifan mengakhiri lagunya. Ia tak kuasa menahan airmatanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja. Dengan cepat Joonmyun mengusap air matanya, lalu bertepuk tangan. "Hebat!"

Sret... Yifan memegangi pipi Joonmyun kemudian ia mengusap air mata Joonmyun yang belum sepenuhnya terhapus.

"Kau menangis?"

"Ah..." Joonmyun tertawa getir. "Um, ani. Aku cuma... Aku cuma tersentuh saja. Andai saja ada orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku dan... Dan... Menyanyikan lagu seperti itu... Aku..." Joonmyun menunduk, air mata harunya jatuh lagi.

Yifan meraih dagu Joonmyun, menegakkan wajah namja itu, kemudian memandangnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Membuat jantung Joonmyun benar-benar berdegup dengan kencang saat ini.

Baru kali ini... Yifan memandanginya dengan pandangan selembut ini.

"Yi-Yifan..?" Celetuk Joonmyun karena sudah cukup lama mereka berdua saling berpandangan seperti iniㅡplus dengan tangan Yifan yang memegangi dagu Joonmyun.

"Kim Joonmyun..." Gumam Yifan lirih. "Orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu dan menyanyikan lagu ini untukmu... Aku ingin orang itu... Adalah aku..."

"H... Hah..?" Joonmyun memandang Yifan dengan tak percaya. "Ma-maksudmu..."

Yifan mengangguk kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Myun. Kau mau... Menjadi pacarku..?"

Joonmyun menunduk, kemudian ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam-dalam. Ini bukan mimpi, kan..? Yifan... Yifan menyatakan perasaannya pada Joonmyun..?

"Myun..." Yifan kembali mengangkat wajah namja mungil itu. "Kau mau..?"

"Yi-Yifan... A-aku..." Joonmyun tak tahu harus berkata apa. Bodoh. Padahal momen ini adalah momen yang paling ditunggunya semenjak ia menetapkan kalau ia menyukai Yifan. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa?

"Apa?" Tanya Yifan setengah berbisik.

Joonmyun menengadahkan wajahnya, mencoba menahan airmatanya dan menghela nafas. Tak lama, Joonmyun menahan senyumnya, kemudian ia mengangguk malu-malu.

"A-aku... Aku mau, Yifan."

"Apa?" Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Joonmyun, kemudian menyeringai. "Aku tidak dengar." Ucapnya menggoda Joonmyun.

Joonmyun semakin tersipu. "Aku mau jadi pacarmu, Wu Yifan."

Yifan tersenyum lega, kemudian ia segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Joonmyun di dalam pelukannya. Lalu berbisik, "Gomawo, Myun. Saranghae." Chups! Yifan mengecup mesra pipi Joonmyun.

"Umh..." Joonmyun langsung menunduk malu saat Yifan tiba-tiba mengecup pipinya seperti itu.

Yifan tertawa lepas.

Yifan tidak pernah tahu sekalipun tentang apa yang namanya cinta. Ia dibesarkan orangtuanya dengan harta berlimpah dan gengsi yang tinggi, bukan dengan cinta atau kasih sayang. Saat ia berpacaran dengan Tao, Yifan hanya menerimanya karena ia ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru, bukan karena cinta.

Dan sekarang... Seorang malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan datang untuk Yifan. Malaikat dengan senyum manis miliknya, tubuh mungil miliknya, kulit putih susu miliknya, dan mungkin ia punya sepasang sayap yang kasat mata di punggungnya. Ya, tentu. Karena dia adalah malaikat. Malaikat yang bernama Kim Joonmyun. Yang membawakan sejuta kedamaian yang selalu menyejukkan hati Yifan.

Sekarang Yifan tahu apa nama perasaan aneh itu.

Perasaan yang selalu ada di hatinya saat Yifan berada di dekat Joonmyun... Perasaan rindu yang begitu tulus setiap kali Yifan tidak berada di dekat Joonmyun... Debaran jantung yang sama setiap kali Yifan melihat senyum manis atau tingkah imut yang dilakukan Joonmyun... Rasa takut dan kekhawatiran yang mendalam saat Yifan berpikir ia akan kehilangan Joonmyun...

Perasaan itu... Bernama cinta.

-THE END?-

.

.

.

finally~ akhirnya ff ini selesai juga ^^ sumpah, ane greget sendiri nulis ini ff XD full krisho moments nih wkakaka XD selama 7 chapters ini, saya terimakasih banyak buat para readers, authors, dan silent-readers yang udah nyempetin diri baca ff ini ^_^v I love you all!

btw, kira-kira kalian maunya ini the end, berlanjut tentang cerita sehari22 pacarannya krisho atau ff baru (yang pasti krisho~)? ^^ I need your suggest! (^/\^)


End file.
